Erza's Book
by Kowaba
Summary: Erza and Natsu have been dating for well over two weeks and everything was going fine, until Erza finally sealed the deal. Don't get her wrong, it was fantastic but now that she has got a taste, she realizes how hungry she really is. A book filled with all her fantasies and desires is the only thing that can sate her hunger now.
1. The Beginning

**_A/N:_** **I dedicate this story to a very special friend of mine who I have recently began to talk to and have been a lot since about a week or two, this one's for you bud.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fairy Tail**

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

"Urahara Shoten, 7:26 a.m **.** " - **Setting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Erza's Room at Fairy Hills, Wednesday 8:34 a.m._**

The woman, the legend, and the most powerful woman to ever walk the face of Earthland, Erza Scarlet, opened her eyes to the grace of the shining rays of the morning sun.

* _YAWN_ * The beautiful redhead sat up and stretched her limbs to hear the wonderful sound of all her bones popping back into place from the restful night sleep.

Chocolate brown eyes scanned the Fairy Hills apartment she called home with a sense of curiosity, something felt different, subtly so. It was nothing that would immediately catch one's eye but to her, it was practically glaring at her, shouting for her attention. Erza looked around the room for several minutes before finally looking to her left and seeing what was wrong.

Natsu - her boyfriend - was not there.

"Where did he go?" Erza growled as an angry tick mark pulsed comically on her forehead.

The redhead tightly clenched her fists around her sheets. ' _That bastard! I give him my first time, the one thing a girl could give to a boy she likes that would make him understand that way I really feel about him, and he just runs off! I swear to Mavis one I see him I'll wrap my hands around his thro-_ '

Before she could finish her thought, Natsu slammed open her bedroom door. "Good! You're awake!" Natsu grinned cheekily as he rushed into the room with only a thin pair of sweatpants on and jumped onto her bed. "Get up because I'm making waffles!"

Almost immediately all her anger dissipated as she saw his childlike joy about making her breakfast. She placed her hand on her rapidly beating heart and felt blood rush to her cheeks. "Thank you honey." She smiled beautifully as she leaned over to hug him.

"Woah... boobs..." Natsu blushed deeply as her thin white sheet slowly rolled off her leaning form to reveal the second biggest rack in his whole guild.

"Hmm?" Erza rose an eyebrow before looking down to see where he was staring. "Oh..." She sighed before a rather flirty thought came to her. "What's wrong Natsu, you don't like? Because I'm pretty sure last night you were all over these big girls." She chuckled femininely.

Natsu merely nodded his head as sweat rolled off his body. "Well you better take a shower, you smell like a sewer. And while you're cleaning up, I'll make us breakfast!" He told her before running off to her personal kitchen.

Erza once again felt the tick mark pulse on her forehead. "That dumbass... it's like he's toying with my emotions!" She growled. But she still got off her small bed and started to walk to her bathroom.

Normally the rooms at Fairy Hills didn't come with so many luxuries but being the Land Lady of the entire dorm did have its perks such as her own bathroom and kitchen.

Quickly, Erza drew herself a nice hot, relaxing bath and collected her towel before easing her way into the tub. The near scalding water was just what she need to soothe her aching bones and give her a chance to collect her thoughts. Normally she wasn't so silent but the events of the past few weeks were still fresh in her mind.

Two weeks ago, not only had the Fairy Tail guild defeated Tartaros and was nearly disbanded, Natsu and Erza found each other late at night walking the rubble of the guildhall and sat down with pints of beer and talked about their feelings. Natsu admitted that now that Igneel had finally found peace, he didn't know what was left for him in this world. Erza was much the same, she finally admitted to herself that Jellal was just not looking for romance and if she was being honest with herself, then she would've figured out long ago that all she felt for Jellal was childlike infatuation, nothing more.

But while they sat and drank and talked, they found each other looking so intimately into the other eyes, both knew they were hurting and both knew that there was something between them. Something that beckoned them to be near each other. She had no idea what it was but it made her bring up the topic of possibly starting a relationship with the Dragon Slayer. Natsu, who had to have been told exactly what kind of relationship she was talking about, agreed once he heard the prospect of family. His kids would be super strong! They would be running around breathing flames and slicing stuff with swords, how epic! Erza blushed as she remembered exactly how much detail Natsu put into describing their possible future family.

So the next day she gently broke the news to the guild and while some teased, they all wished them the best of luck in finding something that could really have potentially to be beautiful. Of course, there were a few girls who teased her about the more racy details of their relationship but the mighty Titania immediately cast them away and simply said they had not reached that point in their relationship. Not that she didn't want to - and oh man did she - but she wanted to ease Natsu into the life of love with a partner.

But after two weeks of dating, the Requip Mage could no longer hold it in and demanded that the Dragon Slayer take her to bed where she practically made him make love to her.

His skills were amateurish at best but with her being a virgin, she enjoyed them well enough. But of course she would be lying if she didn't admit that he showed a lot of potential, after all, his member was quite literally the biggest piece of meat she had ever seen! She crossed her legs when she first saw it! Not to mention he was so full of energy! Once he got into a position he liked, there was no stopping him! Erza could only claw at his back and pant like a whore as he ravaged her.

The bath water began to heat up as Erza recalled last night's events. She idly reached down and cupped her aroused mound and grimaced when she felt the stinging sensation of her abused lips after he had been so rough.

But despite how full of energy and his rapid thrusts, she couldn't help but feel a little deprived of a more powerful orgasm. She had read countless naughty romance novels and couldn't help but make comparisons. The male protagonist in her books were all confident and experienced while Natsu was rough, wild, and a little too ordinary.

Maybe, just maybe, she could get him to agree to step out of his comfort zone for her.

She blushed deeply and couldn't help the naughty smirk and slight tingling of her maidenhood at the prospect of bondage...

No! She was getting way too far ahead of herself. She needs to calm down and let things progress at a normal pace. Besides, he may not even be into that sort of thing.

From that point on, Erza continued on with her bath, pleasantly humming to herself as she washed her perfectly smooth skin that had a nice dark tone to it. She was by no means tan, simply a bit of a warmer hue compared to Juvia or Levy. Her soaped up washcloth gently slid over her twin mounds that jutted off of her chest like two bouncy melons, she gave her enormous breasts an experimental squeeze and flinched a bit. She was still sore from his rough treatment last night. She was much the same with her aching womanhood, still sore. Surprisingly her shapely butt was untouched so she could still sit comfortably on it, but inwardly she wished Natsu had experimented with her there as well.

Next was her long red tresses. Her scarlet hair was now even longer and more abundant due to Natsu saying he liked her hair and wished she wouldn't cut it so now it reached her lower back and some tips could tickle her tail bone. Sure it took longer to clean but she felt proud when he commented his approval of her hair every time he saw her.

Say what you will about Natsu, but he could be romantic as fuck at times.

After ten minutes of washing, scrubbing, and rinsing, the queen of the fairies pulled the plug on the bath and hopped out. She greedily hugged the white fluffy towel to her body for warmth and noted how much her boyfriend was warmer. Soon she dried off and Requiped into something more comfortable such as her white blouse and dark blue skirt, only this time forgoing a bra so her heavy jugs pressed tightly against the thin fabric and her soft nipples nearly pushed through. She wanted to be as desirable to Natsu as he was to her and since he walked around with his abs showing most of the time, she needed to step up her game!

"Oh Natsu!" She called as she walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. She was a little alarmed at the burning smell but trusted that it was only a pan or some other kitchen utensil. Oh how wrong was she...

"Done!" Natsu smiled as he presented his lover with a plate of flaming waffles that were burnt to a crisp, just how he liked them.

Erza pinched the bridge of her nose. "You idiot! You can't just burn breakfast! Other people have to eat too you know!" She yelled at him.

"I-I'm sorry! This is just how I usually eat them!" Natsu defended himself weakly against his angry Erza.

"Huh..." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap..." She apologized as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Let's just clean this up and go get breakfast at a diner or something." Erza said solemnly.

"W-Will do!" Natsu said as he became a cleaning twister around the kitchen, quickly cleaning up everything in the room and making sure the entire area was spotless.

 **Later**

"So much syrup!" Natsu grinned excitedly as he poured nearly an entire bottle of breakfast syrup onto his tall stack of flapjacks.

Erza blushed as her sight zeroed in on the thick, oily, sugary, shiny liquid as it dribbled down the side of his pancakes. Normally she wouldn't care for the simple topping but with the sexual thoughts she had in the bath, she couldn't help but imagine the outcome if Natsu were to flip the table right now and in front of the whole dinner, rip her breastplate off and coat her bare, generous-

' _Woah woah woah woah! What came over me!? I can't be thinking those thoughts! We're in public for Mavis-sake!_ ' Erza mentally scolded herself as she failed in keeping her dirty thoughts to a minimum. She was sitting there drooling over the thought of Natsu rubbing hot syrup over her with his big, strong hands...

" _Ah_!" Erza groaned as she grabbed her fork and proceeded to chop up her own plate of bacon and eggs before shoveling it all into her mouth.

Across the booth, Natsu looked perplexed as his girlfriend somehow took his eating habits. "Umm Erza? Are you okay?" He asked fearfully.

The redheaded beauty ceased her eating mid-stride so she looked at him just as she was about to devour a strip of bacon. "I'm fine." She said before slowly delivering the piece of meat to her mouth.

Natsu crossed both of his arms and gave her a stern look. "Okay but how are you really?" He pressed which almost immediately made her facade crumble like a graham cracker.

"Nothing gets passed you, does it?" She pouts cutely.

"No, especially when I've known you for so long." He states matter of factly.

Erza releases a deep sigh before brushing a strand of her ruby red hair past her ear. "Huh... how do I put this?" She sighed as she fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat.

"C'mon Erza..." Natsu spoke and she saw the warmth and love fill his eyes as they practically begged her to tell him what was on her mind. "... you can tell me anything, I swear."

"Uh..." Erza blushed deeply. "Come with me." She said suddenly before dropping the payment on the table and dragging her boyfriend out of the booth and soon out of the restaurant towards her room back at Fairy Hills.

 ** _Fairy Hills_**

"Ow! Erza! Why'd you drag me all the way back here!?" Natsu shouted irritably as Erza had dumped him unceremoniously onto the cold, hard floor. He watched as his Titania walked towards a rustic chest over by her window. It looked rather old and heavy, probably used for keeping something she didn't want prying eyes to see, which led him to think about what he was about to be shown.

' _Maybe it's a sword... or an ax. Maybe a shield._ ' He thought dismissively but being Natsu, his mind immediately jumped to another conclusion on the other side of the spectrum. ' _What if it's a dragon!? Or a dragon egg!?_ ' His mouth began to water at the prospect of a fight with the all consuming beasts of scales.

"Natsu..." Erza called out as she opened the old chest. "This has been a secret of mine for over three years now. I made it on a rainy day but didn't think I would ever need it. This was before I fell in love with you so I'm sorry if this disturbs you, I apologize for way is about to happen..." She said in a monotone.

"Okay..." The pink haired young man scratched his head awkwardly, not sure how to proceed with this.

"Natsu Dragneel." She turned around and held a book. A very large book. The book was a hardcover one filled with many pages and the cover looked like it was disfigured from multiple water hazards. "This is my secret journal, a diary to my heart." The knight held the book out in front of her, offering him to take it.

Natsu approached her and slowly took the offered book. Being the curious one of the two, he proceeded to silently open the first page before a massive blush overtook his features.

"E-E-Erza! W-W-What the hell is t-this!?" The pink haired man stuttered.

A rather fond smile made its way onto her gentle features, followed by a blush. "This is my sex list. Each page has a love act that I wish to fulfill with you. I could never trust another person with this Natsu but I understand if you aren't interested. Some of this stuff is quite risky and I don't want to put you in harms way." Erza said gently before making to take the book back.

"No!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed the book and held it to his chest. "No! If this is important to you Erza then by Mavis I will do this for you!" He shouted defiantly as he tightened his grip on the naughty book.

Erza blushed at his protectiveness of her interests, it just showed that even when she asked him to forfeit his body for her, he would agree with that same damn, sexy smirk of his. "O-Okay... Didn't really expect you to agree to this, but okay! Let's do this!" She shouted happily.

When she went to hug him, he stepped out of her grasp. "Just one question though." Natsu interrupted her celebration.

"What is it, baby?" Erza tilted her head cutely.

Natsu's canines bared as he let his confident, defying smirk spread across his lower face.

"What's first?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **I admit this was shorter than I would've liked but I've owed you guys this for a long while. But anyways, fav, follow, and review! If you want to see Natsu and Erza do a certain naughty activity, please tell me in the review section or better yet send me a pm! This all was possible from one of my friends on this site, NatsuHaremFan so be sure to go and check him out. Peace out y'all!**


	2. Public Indecency

**Erza's Book Chp. 2: Public Indecency**

 ** _A/N:_** **I'll admit, this chapter took longer than it should have. But hopefully you will enjoy it nonetheless! Happy early 4th to my fellow Americans!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fairy Tail**

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

"Urahara Shoten, 7:26 a.m **.** " - **Setting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fairy Tail Guildhall**

"I can't believe we're about to do this!" Erza whispered while a steamy blush clouded most of her features.

"I know right! This is gonna be amazing! Just our little secret!" Natsu replied while wrapping his arms around her shoulders, which was an easy task thanks to her forgoing her usual armor.

The couple was currently nestled in a booth at the far end of the guildhall, far from most of the guild's usual patrons at this hour. The guild was very quiet at this hour since most mages went out on jobs already so that only the older members were relaxing in the nearly deserted hall.

With so many people gone, it was the perfect setting to try out Erza's first kink: sex in public!

Now Natsu was surprisingly excited about this one, she didn't know exactly why but could guess that it was something along the lines of the sense of adventure and staking his claim to her where others would be within earshot.

How disappointed would she be if she found out that it was only because he didn't have to physically exert himself...

"So..." Natsu looked at her with his hungry smirk, "Should we get started?" He asked while reaching down to his pants zipper and slowly sliding it down.

Erza bit her lip nervously as she let her own left hand drift over into his lap. "Here... let me." She offered.

"Then go right on ahead, do your thing." Natsu smiled as he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back in the booth bench. He watched her hand idly play around with his belt area, clearly trying to draw the confidence to reach in and pull out his meaty beast.

He waited patiently for her to reach in, Erza greatly appreciated that, but he couldn't understand why she was so nervous? He's heard tales of all the times Erza forced her beliefs of 'skin-ship' onto other people so why was she chocking now?

But before he could whisper his question, she finally mustered the courage and reached into his pants.

' _Oh shit... he really is ready to go!_ ' Erza thought with a surprised expression on her face when her light fingers grazed the hard, throbbing pole in his pants that seemingly burned in anticipation.

Somewhat fueled by the knowledge that Natsu was eagerly awaiting her move, she wasted no time in pulling her boyfriend's rock hard dick from the confines of his pants. His erection sprung forth, desperate and ready for action and attention.

Erza gulped in fear, after all who could blame her? She had only lost her virginity the night before and seeing the very tool that took her V-card in a public place somewhat installed more fear and anxiety into her. Here she was staring down his swollen pole and she didn't know if she'd possibly be able to stifle a moan when it was finally inside of her!

Timidly, Erza took the raging erection into her grasp and slowly began to stroke it. She noticed how it twitched and throbbed when she first touched it, she just took it as a compliment that her boyfriend was so turned on by her that his cock would even jump for her attention.

"Oh..." Natsu moaned under his breath when Erza's hand became a bit smoother with its movements so that it kept him pleasured, but didn't beckon a release from him, one that would be sure to be a volcanic eruption of stickiness.

Erza smirked, gaining a little confidence from the way she could easily manipulate him like this. She even considered this as a new way to keep him in line! He maybe stupid, but his second head does the thinking from now on.

"Huh? Do you like that...?" She whispered seductively, low and almost like purr. She even looked at him with a scandalous look to further strike in her public seducing.

"Oh yeah, I love it..." Natsu responded, trying to subtly buck his hips into her hand.

She watched on in joy as he tried to further her ministrations. She could tell he was loving this, not just by the needy look on his face, but how a little bit of his precum started to pull at his tip to let her know just how much he appreciated her hand.

' _Hmm, maybe I could just lean down for a bit for just a quick taste._..' Erza thought hungrily as she licked her lips and began to slowly tilt her head down so she could savor his salty taste. But sadly, someone else had other plans.

"Well hello you two love birds? What are you two doing all the way back here?"

' _Mirajane..._ ' Erza thought bitterly as the snow haired bar maiden approached their booth. ' _Always having to ruin my fun...'_

As Erza was pulling away her hand, Natsu's bigger and rougher hand held hers in place, silently telling her to keep up her amazing under the table handjob. A quick exchange between their eyes was all they needed for Natsu to convince her to keep it up.

Finally Mira reached them and stood at the end of the table with a pen and notepad, illustrating the fact that she was here to take their orders... which was strange considering Kinana was usually the one who did that...

Mira smiled brilliantly at the two. "Well what can I get you two to drink? Water? Tea?" Her eyes then focused solely on Erza's. " _Milk?_ " She added suggestively.

Erza and Natsu both blushed, she couldn't possibly know what they were up to? Could she?

Luckily for Erza, Natsu was able to keep a level head and cover up for her. "Ha ha that's funny Mira, asking if I want tea! But I'm pretty sure I want my regular barbecue!" He said hotly. He the bit his lip as Erza tightened her grip on his shaft, giving it experimental squeezes to test if that would bring him pleasure.

Mira giggled. "Well you caught me, trying to get you to have a healthier life style!" She giggled. "Now what can I get you Erza?" She shifted her piercing gaze back to her former rival.

"Um... my usual." She said lowly, trying to focus on jerking off Natsu while trying to show the minimum amount of arousal.

Mira smiled before putting away her notepad and pen. "Well I'll have them right out for you guys! Just be sure to not get too bored from waiting!" The white haired Strauss woman said before turning around to prepare the meal.

"*Whew* That was close..." Natsu whistled as he relaxed and focused his attention back to his sexy lover who had also returned to staring at him. Her chocolate brown orbs piercing into his onyx ones. Both thinking the exact same thought.

"Let's do it before she gets back." They both whispered to each other before both blushed in embarrassment that they read the other so well.

"Alright, sit in my lap." Natsu suggested as he scoot his entire flat against the back of the bench.

"Okay... here we go... I'm getting into position..." Erza spoke quietly, prepping herself for this task that would warrant all the self control her years of fighting could give her.

Part of her didn't want to get up, embarrassed by the puddle of arousal that probably gushed from her womanhood while she stroked Natsu off. She knew she should've worn panties! How could she have thought this would be simple!

Gently raising up, Erza slowly shuffled over until her shapely behind was hovering over Natsu's lap and his hard prick was situated comfortably between her thighs where his stone like cock could feel the sheer heat emanating from Erza's beautiful, sopping wet snatch. That was one of the things he loved about Erza, her exquisite pussy that was hot to the touch, able to constrict his cock and practically milk it, and finally her sheer abundance of juices. She was the complete package.

"Alright baby, stick it in..." Erza whispered and immediately felt his hard, swollen cock head press at her dripping wet labia before her pussy graciously accepted him in and slowly she began to sink into his lap, impaling herself inch by inch on his meaty rod.

"Oooooh..." Natsu moaned as the tight furnace that was Erza's pussy began to surround his member and slowly constrict it. He would never get tired of this feeling.

He pressed his head into the thick scarlet locks of his girlfriend and inhaled her fruity scent, basking into the feel of becoming one with his soul mate. But he didn't stop there, oh no, he wanted to feel as close to her as possible. His hands slowly went from behind his head and found their way to Erza's wide, childbearing hips.

"Slowly, don't rush." Natsu whispered since he wanted to savor this moment.

"Huh... e-easy for you... to say... you're not the one... taking eight inches... into their body." Erza retorted as her breath grew labored and her blush took over her whole face. Her eyes roamed all over the room, making sure no one was noticing her taking Natsu's dick out in the open like this.

Finally, after some time, Erza's round, meaty ass rested comfortably in his lap with his cock fully sheathed within her snatch.

"O-Okay... I'm gonna start moving now..." Erza stuttered.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Natsu laughed. He wasn't mocking her, he just thought it was funny that she had to keep herself under control. Last night, she was wild and passionate, not afraid to let her voice be heard and let the world know she was riding Natsu like a bull, but this was different, they could get in serious trouble for this.

Slowly, Erza picked herself up, biting her lip as she felt all her pleasurable spots be rubbed by his thick rod. She stopped rising when she felt only the tip remain before letting herself drop.

That was a big mistake as you could hear a meaty _CLOP_ echo from Erza's generous ass slap against Natsu's pelvis. Luckily no one seemed distracted by the noise and just continued on with their lives.

Both Erza and Natsu were frozen in shock when the sound echoed but luckily no one was any wiser so they continued. From now on, Erza didn't let herself fall back onto him, but gently bounced herself so no sound could be heard.

"Oh Erza..." Natsu moaned as she rode him. The feel around his dick was phenomenal, the wet suction of Erza's pussy was keeping his cock in such a hard state that he couldn't help but feel a little pain from the strain.

"Fuck Natsu... your cock... it's so big..." Erza moaned as gently bounced.

To excite her even more, Natsu's hands slowly traveled from her hips, up the sides of her taught abdomen, and up to her large, bouncing rack. When he felt that his hands had finally found their way up to her massive jugs, his fingers greedily sunk into the firm flesh and felt them wobble in his grasp.

"I love your big, wobbly boobs Erza. They're so incredible." Natsu moaned into her hair.

Hearing Natsu say that, having his hands completely grope her clothed breasts, and riding his dick in public was simple too much for Erza. Her level of arousal was through the roof!

"Dammit Natsu *pant* keep your voice down. I don't wanna... get caught!" She blushed.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming..." She whispered as she felt the knot in her stomach slowly come undone.

"Shit, I'm right behind you. Your pussy is squeezing me too damn hard!" He whispered as he fingers finally caught hold of her perky nipples that stuck from her chest like little statues.

"Then cum with me baby, fill me up. Paint my pussy white." Erza moaned as she unconsciously began to speed up and let her movements become more frantic.

Soon enough, Erza came. She quickly brought her fist up to her mouth and bit down hard to stifle that scream that would surely have escape her lips had she not done that. And because she came, her already unbearably tight pussy instantly clamped down on Natsu's mighty rod and spasmed around the shaft and head.

"Fuck..." Natsu bit his lip before his balls clenched and soon he felt the newly discovered sensation of his white river racing up his shaft.

"Ohhh, feels like a big one..." Erza smiled as she felt his cock expand within her cunt.

Natsu just bit his lip harder as he finally blew his load and his thick, frothy white cum started to flood inside Erza's womanhood and rush up her tunnel before spilling into her womb. It was only a few seconds before Erza felt bloated from being stuffed with Natsu's dick that was rapidly ejaculating within her, filling her to the brim with his salty seed.

"Damn..." Natsu breathed as his load slowly died down and he ceased to shoot out anymore. He laid back, letting Erza let back with him. Both were covered in a light sheen of sweat and both greedily guzzled air into their lungs from having to stifle their respective orgasmic screams.

"I know what you mean..." Erza smirked as she took his hand in hers, gently rubbing it to show appreciation for what they just accomplished.

"I feel like I'm gonna be stuffed for a whole week after this..." Erza laughed as she tenderly rubbed her stomach through her shirt.

Natsu laughed at her remark before wrapping his arms around her. "I love you so much." He said suddenly.

Erza smiled before slowly starting to climb off of him, this time making sure to put a ton of napkins down where she would be sitting, otherwise they would have to clean up the spilt cum that escaped from her dripping pussy.

"Really? You're going to tell me that after we just fucked in the guildhall?" Erza teased.

"Well what can I say? I'm a romantic kind of guy." Natsu smirked.

Before they could continue their little verbal jousting, Mirajane returned from the kitchen. "Alright you two, here are your orders." She smiled while placing down their respective plates onto the table.

Erza and Natsu both licked their lips, having worked up an appetite from such a steamy session. But while Natsu began to devour his pulled pork and turkey, Erza noticed something was off.

"Hey Mira..." Erza said somewhat confusedly.

"Yes Erza?" She giggled.

"I think there was a mistake, I wanted my cheesecake, but you brought me a plate full of sausage..." The redhead knight told her.

Mira just winked at her while patting Natsu on the head. "Oh really? Because from the looks of it earlier, you were really hungry for some _sausage_. Tee-hee." She giggled before skipping away. All the while laughing at her little joke.

' _Silly Natsu and Erza, thinking they could pull that stunt without me noticing..._ ' Mira smiled deviously when she noticed no one was watching her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Now if you're wondering what was up with Mira, just know that she was teasing them for the sake of her enjoyment. There may or may not be some hidden feelings there. Now if you're wondering what's next, all I can say is** **threesome** **. But not with who you think...**


	3. Threesome

**Erza's Book Chp. 3: Threesome**

 ** _A/N:_** **Now I've worked on this one as soon as I finished the second chapter so that should let you know how interested I am in the story right now. So here you go, chapter three!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fairy Tail**

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

"Urahara Shoten, 7:26 a.m **.** " - **Setting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fairy Tail Guildhall**

"Heh..." Natsu panted as he leaned back into the back of his bench and rested his arm around Erza's shoulders. "Boy I'm stuffed!" He grinned while using his free hand to pat his belly after eating his meal.

"Me too..." Erza smirked as she rubbed her plump thighs together, she could still feel his warm seed within her. The _Requip_ user was so glad that they managed to pull off one of her kinks with nothing going wrong, if you didn't count Mira knowing that is, but more importantly she was happy that Natsu had even agreed to it in the first place.

Natsu noticed her smug expression out of the corner of his eye and looked at her. "What's with the smirk? You ready for the second one?" His eyes burned with excitement and anticipation.

"I'm not smiling about that, but now that you bring it up... I guess we should move onto to the second one, shouldn't we?" Erza thought aloud before _Requiping_ the book into her hands. Soon the prestigious book of Erza Scarlet's kinks was sitting in her lap and they both looked at each other one she opened it to the first page.

"Sex in public..." She started.

"Done." Natsu smirked as he used his left hand to teasingly squeeze her thick thigh.

Erza blushed as he groped a very sensitive part of her body. "Now onto page two... BDSM." She whispered with a grin and her eyes sparkled with joy and a tinge of perverse desire.

Natsu's eyes widened comically as he shrank a bit in his seat. He knew what this meant: being bound to a bed by chains while Erza aggressively rode him and simultaneously whipping him. Natsu knew that Erza would be a cruel mistress, just look at the stars in her eyes! But he was going to bear through it for her, after all, what made her happy made him happy.

But before either one could express their opinion on the matter, a certain curvy lush sashayed her way to their little corner that reeked of a scent she knew all too well.

Cana flipped strand of her wavy brown hair over her shoulder and smirked as she seductively crossed the floor of the guild, all eyes darting to her curvaceous figure. Cana was insanely hot, definitely up there on the list of the hottest girls in Fiore, and she knew she had it. Enormous, full breasts that jiggled and wobbled in her red bikini top with every step she took, a firm, round ass that could fill hands when squeezed, not to mention her sexy tanned skin tone that made your mouth water. She made sure to sway her wide hips and give a few guys a hard on from watching her meaty ass jiggle in her tight brown pants.

"Well hey hey heyyy... Natsu and Erza! What's up?" She smirked. If they had not seen the drunk blush on her, many would question why Cana was being so out of it today. But it was pretty much the usual for her to be drunk off her ass at this point and time of the day.

Natsu and Erza froze as the sexy brunette finally made her way over to them and climbed into the seat opposite of them.

"So you two, done anything naughty that we should know about?" She purred seductively as she placed her hands on the table and leaned forward, very close to the two.

"Uhh..." Natsu couldn't comprehend what she had just asked since his eyes were so focused on her huge, tan rack. Don't get him wrong, he loves Erza's big, creamy melons but something about Cana's drew his attention. Perhaps it was because he had no idea what they looked like considering she was the only girl in the guild that he had not seen naked.

Erza wanted to either roll her eyes or beat him into the ground for how lewdly he was staring at Cana's rack. ' _Why is he so impressed? Mine are 32F and hers are 36E! Mine are so much better!_ ' She thought jealousy before quickly throwing that thought away. ' _Oh who am I kidding? I can't blame him because even I'm looking at them!_ '

"Hello? Erza? Natsu? Say something!" Cana snapped her fingers as the two didn't respond to her.

Erza for one blinked out of her confusion while her boyfriend was drooling and beginning to get an erection. "Hi Cana." He greeted dumbly.

Cana giggled, which was something that was very ladylike for her. And Erza knew that Cana was only ladylike when she wanted something, but what is it that she wants exactly...

"Good afternoon Cana, what's with this unexpected visit? Usually you're over there relaxing." Erza inquired.

Cana looked surprised. "What's the problem with a friend wanting to have a riveting conversation with two of her oldest friends? I just wanted to come over here and hang with y'all." She grinned as she picked herself off the table and leaned back.

"That's fine with me!" Natsu grinned as he finally managed to come to his senses entirely on his own without the help of Erza giving his leg the death grip.

"I suppose that is quite alright, you just surprised me that's all." Erza tried to cover up her suspicious attitude.

Cana just laughed it off. "You seriously need to learn how to relax Erza." The brunette _Card Magic_ user said before a dangerous grin spread across her plump lips. "Especially when you're trying to act out all of your secret fantasies..." Cana said as she pulled Erza's Book (heh, that's the title) out from underneath the table and set it on the table but out of Erza's reach.

Erza was inwardly freaking the fuck out but didn't want to make a scene. "H-How did you get that!? I had it in my lap!" Erza whispered furiously.

"Simple." The brunette grinned. "I just distracted you and Natsu long enough for me to slide my hand over and confiscate this little ole book. Of course this wouldn't be possible without these girls." Cana said as she looked down to her tanned cantaloupes with pride. She really was a sneaky minx.

"Holy shit you're good." Natsu complimented.

"Thank you." Cana responded smugly. "But back to the matter at hand, while you two were so dumbstruck at my blinding good looks, I managed to find a particularly juicy page that had just about a threesome... I think you know what I'm hinting at." She said as she set the book on the table and turned it so the two could see the page totally devoted to sex with three people. It had everything from positions, special music, and naughty toys that they could implement.

Erza crossed her arms with a stern and disapproving stare. "I know what you want, but I don't know why you want it." She said.

Natsu scratched his head. "What is it she wants exactly?" He whispered to Erza.

Both Cana and Erza ignored him. "Cause it's been a while since I've had a little fun and I could use the pick me up. Not to mention I want to help a dear friend complete her life's wishes." Cana said sweetly.

"You just want to fuck my boyfriend, don't you?" Erza deadpanned.

"Yeah pretty much." Cana shrugged. "He's sweet but stupid, just how I like 'em."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows leaned further over to Erza. "Who are we talking about?" He asked with a very suspicious look on his face.

Once again he was ignored. "You're seriously okay with having sex with me, another woman?" Erza continued to fire off questions.

"I swing both ways." Cana said curtly.

Erza looked at her skeptically for a few more minutes before pulling Natsu very close to her, so close that they could feel the other's breath on their lips.

"Should we do it?" She asked him.

"Do what?" Natsu asked.

Erza rolled her eyes before giving him a brief summary of what just went down between her and Cana. After she was done, Natsu's eyes lit up with joy. Not because he could rail Cana, but because he could put off the inevitable brutal BDSM night for just a little while longer.

"I'm in." He whispered confidently.

"Good, I was hoping you would agree." Erza sighed as she felt a tremendous weight be lifted off her shoulders.

"Really?" Natsu looked at her surprised. "Why?"

Erza grew a scarlet blush across her cheeks that could rival her hair. "Because I've wanted to dip my fingers in that saucy little brunette for a while now..." She giggled perversely.

"So I take it you two are in?" Cana raised a brow and her lips curled into a smirk. She was glad she learned how to read lips, sometimes it was so helpful.

Natsu and Erza gave each other one last look before nodding. "Yes." They said simultaneously.

Cana smiled like a kid in a candy store and clasped her hands together before standing up. "Alrighty then! Let's go to Natsu's place then!" The card dealing brunette laughed before grabbing them both by the hands and led them out.

 **Natsu's Home, 1:43 p.m.**

We are now settled in Natsu's cozy little cabin deep in the woods of Magnolia. There they sat on the floor of his old shack after a sudden thunderstorm kicked in and the land was shrouded in a dark, gloomy rainstorm. So what does Cana do? Turns it into something very romantic and threw some blankets down on the floor in front of his roaring fireplace to create a warm, inviting atmosphere for them to fuck each other's brains out.

Cana and Erza were dressed down and had their clothes drying in Natsu's bathroom so the two were completely naked aside from the blankets that they had strewn over their shoulders so only their mid cleavage was visible and their stomachs. Of course this gave Natsu a raging hard on and because he only had his boxers on, the could clearly see.

"So..." Erza began somewhat timidly and fidgeted with her arms. "How exactly are we supposed to start this?"

Cana smirked as she leaned over and cupped Erza's chin her hand. "Shhh. Let me guide you." She said in a low, sultry voice that made Erza's core soak.

Gently Cana removed her hand from the redhead's chin and slowly traced it down to Erza's milky valley between her breasts. The brunette licked her lips and looked at Erza's huge, creamy rack with nothing but burning desire.

"No need to be shy, Erza..." Cana cooed. "Now just let me see those big melons of yours." She grinned before using both her hands to discard Erza's blanket and reveal the enormous knockers of Erza Scarlet. Erza's breasts really were the size of melons, almost bigger than her own head! Not to mention they had a nice shine to them with the fire illuminating the room so those two big creamy orbs looked even more tasty, as did her erect pink nipples that stood out from her mound proud and tall.

"Oh I'm getting soaking wet just looking at them!" Cana's eyes twinkled with lust as she slowly brought her hands to those humongous mounds and felt how delightfully soft they were under her fingers.

"Ohhh..." Erza moaned as a deep blush began to cover her cheeks.

"Wow Erza, you're so sensitive. I wonder how you'll react once I really get into it." Cana smirked as she slowly began to press her fingers into the doughy boob flesh. "Hmm, as expected of the mighty Titania, pretty firm boobs." The _Card Mage_ observed.

The creamy flesh of Erza's boobs reacted as though it did not wish to change its shape in Cana's hands and kept their same spherical shape. Cana found this as sort of a fun challenge and tried to press them even harder but still they would not conform, but she did manage to get Erza to mewl like a honry school girl.

So Cana tried pressing them down to her chest and Erza really appreciated that...

"Ooooohhhh..." She moaned while closing her eyes. She was getting so wet! From boob play no less! If Cana kept this up, she would come in no time.

And Cana knew that all too well.

"Hey, hey, hey. If you're gonna cum, you're gonna cum when I want you to." Cana said with a commanding tone, clearly stating her dominance over Titania in the bedroom.

Cana then removed her own blanket to reveal her own stacked body. Now Natsu and Erza knew what her upper body looked like, but to see Cana's captivating cantaloupes in all their tanned glory, Natsu's erection literally tore itself out of its cloth prison and the erect rod swayed from how aroused he was. Cana's tanned melons were just as eye boggling as Erza's but their tanned tone made them all the more erotic with how dark her nipples were compared to the rest of her.

"Now we can begin." Cana stated as she finally turned her gaze to Natsu. "Natsu, do you know how to eat pussy?" She asked with no hesitation to be vulgar.

"Uhh... no... why?" He scratched his head.

Cana sighed heavily. "Oh Erza, what did you two even do together?" She asked while looking at her fellow fairy.

"A blowjob and then missionary?" Erza said truthfully.

"Ugh, I have so much to teach you two." Cana sighed. "Okay we'll skip cunnilingus for now but remind me to teach you later Natsu. So here's what we're gonna do..." Cana trailed off as she began to ponder on what exactly to do first.

"I got it!" The brunette snapped her fingers. "Okay Erza, give me your leg and Natsu, you stand over here." Cana instructed as she grabbed Erza's lean leg and maneuvered until the girls were sitting with their plump thighs rubbing against each other and their womanhoods were a few inches away. What Cana had set them up in was a sex position for two women to be able to rub their snatch against one another, or in laymen's terms, the scissor position.

' _Oh this is just amazing..._ ' Natsu shivered as he watched Cana and Erza sit in that position. "Okay, time to get in my spot." He grinned as he stood next to them, closer to Erza than he was to Cana. He had discarded his torn boxers so now his erection bobbed near Erza's face like an over looming skyscraper.

Erza looked at Cana, who's face was fairly close to her since they were in fact, in a scissor position. "Not that I don't like how close we are, but why did you put us in this position?" The scarlet haired woman asked.

Cana smirked as a naughty blush overtook her features. "Why, you ask? Well, so we can do this." Cana purred before scooting herself forward and slowly began to grind her dripping wet pussy on Erza's pink core.

The effect was instantaneous on Erza. "Ohhh fuckkk..." She bit her plump bottom lip as pleasurable sensations coursed throughout her body.

"Mmm Erza, I'm beginning to think you're a real big slut, aren't you?" Cana's lips curled into a teasing, snarky smile as she slowly rubbed her snatch against the redheads.

Erza's pussy just got wetter and wetter with every remark and every movement. "I am. I am a big slut." Erza whispered, slightly embarrassed that she even admitted it.

Too bad for her, Cana heard her. "Huh? What was that?" She teased before surprising a moan as Erza's burning hot core began to lubricate their thighs with just her arousal alone.

"Natsu, be a dear and shove your cock in her mouth. Little red here could use something to suck on." Cana told the man who was beginning to get a little antsy on not being apart of the action.

Natsu didn't have to be told twice. "You got it!" He said before grabbing his cock and pointing it at Erza's mouth. "Open wide babe!" He warned.

The famous Titania, famous _Requip_ user, and the strongest woman of Fairy Tail, opened her mouth wide to take in her boyfriend's fat cock. Now she didn't just take in the tip and gently suck on it, she pressed herself to her limits and kept going until his head hit the entrance of her throat.

"Oh damn Erza..." Natsu moaned as his girlfriend's hot, wet mouth encased almost half of his cock right from the get go.

"Wow... she's really going at it." Cana stared wide eyed at Erza's blowing. Sure it was very sloppy as far as techniques go but she more than made up for it enthusiasm wise. Meanwhile Erza's pussy continued to quiver and release a flood of juices.

"Mmmhm mmmm hmmm!" Erza's muffled voice came as she slobbered all over his rod. Indeed it was messy as only after a couple of moments were there several strands of saliva connecting Erza's face to his shaft.

Natsu moaned loudly as he grabbed two handfuls of her flowing scarlet locks and held on tightly. The first blowjob she had ever given him wasn't nearly as wild and hot as this one.

The two women continued to hump each other with as much enthusiasm as possible, both reaching their respective climaxes, but it seems all that waiting and lack of attention somehow made Natsu more sensitive and so now his orgasm was knocking on the door and ready to release. But there was still something he wanted to do...

"Sorry Erza!" He said as he quickly pulled out his spit shined prick and slid over closer to Cana. "Now you suck me!" He pleaded.

"Alright su-" She didn't have time to finish the sentence before he went ahead and pushed his cock into her mouth. Of course while this greatly surprised her, she still knew how to think on her feet.

' _Well if you wanna get your rocks off so quick, I guess I got something for ya. Lets see how you like this trick..._ ' The brunette inwardly smirked before using her right hand to cup his hanging sack and gently massage it before immediately pushing his cock so far into her mouth that she easily deepthroated.

"Oh fuck!" Natsu hollered as he immediately felt his balls clench and a torrent of his cum rushed down his shaft and proceeded to flood Cana's throat with his sticky white ropes.

"Mmmmm!" Cana's moan of satisfaction massaged his cock as she greedily took his orgasm and felt the thick, frothy liquid deposit into her stomach. She only wished she could've had the chance to at least taste it but she was still satisfied nonetheless.

Natsu stood there on shaky legs, wondering how the fuck Cana just made him cum in absolutely no time. "H-How the h-hell did you d-do that?" He panted as he took his cock out of Cana's mouth and she also let air fill her lungs once again.

"Easy." Cana smirked. "Trade secret."

"That's not fair! Tell me dammit!" He roared but was then distracted as he felt the brunette grab his semi flaccid dick.

"Shh, you need to please Erza and me next. So I would suggest getting this little soldier back up within the next five minutes." She said.

It was then that Erza once again made herself known. "I think I may know a way..." She trailed off before she began to whisper into Cana's ear before they both developed face splitting grins of pure evil.

"Oh you're naughty." Cana said before nodding her head to motion that the plan was now in action.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked before he was suddenly tackled by the pair. "Woah- hey! Watch it!" He wrestled with them before he was eventually overpowered and Cana was now looming over him with her big tits hanging over his face.

"Now Natsu, I'm about to teach you something very important." Cana said as if she was talking to a child.

"Yes, something very, very important." Erza agreed as she spread his legs and took a hold of his semi hard dick.

"And that is..." He trailed off before Cana shushed him and gently leaned his head back.

The curvy brunette merely smiled as she swung one leg over the side of his face so he was presented with a full view of Cana's big, round ass and juicy pussy. Of course, the two girls expected him to freak out but they of course got a different reaction...

"Wow Cana, your ass is huge!" Natsu said before reaching over her thighs and curiously grabbing two handfuls of the pliable, tan flesh.

Cana sweat dropped. "Thanks..."

Erza for one was a little upset that he didn't choose to acknowledge anything of hers that he liked. ' _Don't worry Natsu, your payback will come soon..._ ' She smirked before slowly beginning to try and pump his cock back to full mast, which was pretty simple since he was getting turned on by the view of Cana's booty.

"Okay Natsu, what you're gonna wanna do is take your tongue, and lick at my pussy like you would and ice cream cone." Cana instructed.

Natsu lightly brought out his tongue and drew it along Cana's flowering labia. "Like this?" He asked dumbly with his tongue sticking out.

"A little harder." She blushed.

Natsu, having no medium between light and soft, used every muscle in his tongue to brush against the wet pussy, it was so hard that he even felt it go inside of those puffy lower lips.

"Ohhh that's perfect!" Cana moaned as she placed her hands on his broad chest. "Now, we can begin!" She said as she finally sat on his face, smothering him between her meaty cheeks.

And Natsu got straight to work, lapping at her dripping snatch with reckless abandon.

Now back with Erza, she was now facing Natsu's fully erect cock that jutted out from his body like an erect pillar. "Now Natsu, I'm gonna sit on your dick." She warned him before saddling up onto his chest and resting her generous ass on his pelvis so his hard prick now rested against her soft, supple cheeks.

Gently Erza lifted herself up and gently gripped his staff so she could guide it to her quivering snatch that drooled in anticipation for the fucking that was about to come.

"Uhh!" Erza shrieked as she impaled herself on Natsu's dick.

Natsu moaned into Cana's pussy as he felt Erza's tight, hot cunt wrap around his dick. Normally he couldn't feel the heat of things but something about a woman's pussy made him realize how pleasurable heat could be. It was like a hot spring for his dick!

"Fuck Natsu, you're really getting good at this!" Cana complimented while she dug her nails into his chest. "But now I'm gonna step it up a little!" She warned before she slowly began to grind on his face, rubbing her pussy lips on his lips.

Natsu managed to keep up with Cana's movements but really he was focused on Erza's movements. The redhead was wildly bouncing up and down his dick, her hair whipping all over the place and random words running out of her mouth on autopilot. He dug his fingers into her hips to try and keep up with her thrusts!

"Uhh! Oh yeah! Just like that! Oh fuck..." Erza moaned as she gripped her own tits and roughly pulled on her erect nipples.

Cana was facing Erza so she had the full view of the erotic sight of the redhead riding her boyfriend's big cock. Needless to say she was extremely turned on as well so she did the one thing she had on her mind.

"Come here Erza..." Cana smiled seductively as she grabbed the redhead's shoulders and pulled her into a searing hot kiss. Cana was so close to cumming that it was insane. Natsu was not only eating her out, but he was also massaging her supple ass, and Erza's tongue was now in her mouth.

Erza was much the same, the heated grasp of Natsu's hands on her hips along with his dick plunging in and out of her sopping wet pussy, it was just insane. Plus Cana's hands have once again made their way to her breasts and were having a field day playing with her firm fun bags.

"I'm cumming!" The two busty fairies yelled as their respective pussies began to squirt their silvery essence on Natsu.

Natsu felt Cana's pussy contract around his tongue and her warm juices to begin to spray into his mouth. As he would tell her later, she tasted delicious. He grabbed her two meaty ass cheeks and pressed his mouth further into her mound to lap at her tasty essence.

Then he felt Erza's orgasm. Now that was definitely something. Her already tight pussy coiled around his staff and began to pulse before coating it in her juices. She covered both his cock and his lower half in her juices. Oh how he wished he could taste them.

Of course, having two women orgasm while riding him did have a very big effect on him. Such a big effect, that he was in fact about to have his own orgasm.

He began to roughly pound into Erza, desperate to reach his climax. Cana could tell and promptly got the hell off of him so he could go all out.

' _I owe you one Cana!_ ' Natsu smirked as he grabbed the fucked stupid Erza and hugged her tightly to his chest, her massive breasts pressing against his hard pecs.

"Uhhhh..." Erza moaned while drool escaped her lips. He was fucking her so hard that she couldn't even function. Good thing they were on the floor and not on the bed, otherwise it would've broke by now.

"Got. To. Cum." He chanted while his hips became a blur and Erza's body jiggled and quaked from the rough pounding.

Finally, Natsu was climaxing. "Ahh!" He moaned as he thrust his hips up into Erza's and went balls deep in her before his sack contracted and he began to fire his seed into his lover, filling her to the absolute maximum and then some. His warm seed began to trickle outside Erza's abused lips and down onto his already wet pelvis.

However, the two weren't allowed to enjoy their bliss as Cana decided to make it known just how horny she was for some dick. She pulled the still reeling Erza down onto the floor, spread her legs so her cum dripping snatch was open for her, and then shoved her large ass in Natsu's face.

"Natsu, put your fucking dick in me, now." She commanded before she began to eat out Erza.

"Umm... okay." Natsu shrugged as he climbed on and mounted the busty brunette.

 ** _A Few Hours Later_**

"Oh my Mavis..." Natsu moaned loudly as he fell back on the floor, his sore bones crying in relief as he could finally have some rest. Kneeling at his feet were Cana and Erza, the two buxom fairies were absolutely drenching in his seed. It was in their hair, pussies (well, not in Cana's since Erza didn't want to take any risks), mouths, on their faces, on their asses, and on their tits. They were absolutely caked in it.

The lightheaded redhead was the next to speak. "I think... I'm gonna... lie down..." Erza said before face planting onto the soft blankets and immediately fell asleep next to her boyfriend. Unconsciously, the two felt the other's presence and snuggled up next to one another for comfort.

Cana just chuckled as she stood up and licked her fingers clean. "Oh boy... I haven't been fucked like that since I was a little girl." She chuckled as she went to her satchel and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Normally she wouldn't smoke, but after one of the best fucks she's ever had, she has to.

"Thank you, Natsu and Erza. Thank you for the single greatest fuck of my life. Next time lets do some anal though." She laughed before venturing off to take a bath and then head out back to her dorm.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Alright folks I worked so hard to get this chapter out to you so I hope you enjoyed it! But never expect a second chapter to be released within one week, this was just a special case. Now anyways, please leave a review telling me exactly what you want to see! Go into detail and tell me what you would like to see or hear from these guys. Until then, peace!**


	4. The Oral Overdose Challenge

**Erza's Book Chp. 4**

 ** _A/N:_** **Let's not waste time up here, let's get rrrrrooooiiiiggghhhtttt into the lemon!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fairy Tail**

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

"Urahara Shoten, 7:26 a.m **.** " - **Setting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Natsu's House, 11:48 a.m.**

Here we are greeted with the peculiar sight of Natsu Dragneel sitting in a rather comfy chair that had been moved into the center of his living room for some odd purpose. But what was even more vexing was the fact that Erza was seated on her knees in front of him wearing only her _Seduction Armor_. One of his favorites.

"Alright Erza, let's see what the book has to say..." Natsu said as he looked over the book's cover before flipping to a random page, to be sure he stayed far away from the BDSM section for obvious reasons. "Ah, here it is..." He smiled when he saw the article.

"Extreme Oral? That must've been a long time ago because I barely remember writing it." Erza said as she peeked over the book to see the page he was on.

"Well it's in the book. It says that you have to make 'him' - being me, or at least I hope so - cum within five minutes using only your mouth." Natsu explained.

"All I have to do is suck your dick until you cum? That shouldn't be so hard!" Erza smirked confidently.

"I don't know Erza, I'm feeling pretty drained from last night with Cana." Natsu teased. "And it says here that if you don't make me cum within the five minutes, you'll have to suck my dick for the next week without you getting off as punishment. And considering that we have a lot of kinks to get through... you may want to make me cum as soon as possible." Natsu smirked.

Erza merely matched his smirk with a fierce grin as she held out her hand and _Requipped_ a timer onto her palm. "Here we go, I'm setting it for five minutes." She said before giving it to him.

"On my mark." Natsu said and Erza set her hand on the hem of his pants.

"Get set." He continued.

"Go!" He said as he started the timer.

Erza wasted absolutely no time in pulling down his pants to reveal his flaccid cock. ' _He really wasn't kidding when he said he was completely drained... but still, even when it's not hard it's still quite impressive as far as thickness goes._ ' She commented in her head, taking not of how big he was when he wasn't even erect.

Natsu noticed her hesitation and smirked. "What's wrong Erza? Get cold feet?" He sneered.

She didn't even bother dignifying that remark with a response, she just lowered her head and tried to fish the head of his rod into her mouth.

The one on the receiving end of things felt a shiver go down his spine as he felt Erza's hot tongue drag all around his tip, trying to get an angle for her to steady it into her mouth. It appears luck was on her side, or she was just so damn sexy, that his cock slowly started to harden and lift itself up which she took full advantage of and watched it rise.

Soon Natsu was at full mast and Erza was looking at his mighty poll with perverted fascination. ' _So tall... so thick..._ ' She admired before realizing she was in fact on a timer. ' _I have to make this quick! I'm going to make him blow and feel my mouth up with his thick seed._ ' She thought with burning determination.

Quickly she let out her tongue to make a few light jabs around his swollen head and lashed her tongue around it like a Popsicle. Erza was pushing her skill further and further, learning exactly what she needed to know to perform a perfect blowjob.

"N-A-T-S-U." She spelled out each letter of his first name on his pink tip, sending more shivers down his spine at having her hot, soaking wet tongue draw all over his now rigid rod.

Of course, licking Natsu's meat also gave Erza the chance to taste her boyfriend and all she had to say was that he tasted like meat, which was very funny considering he ate a lot of meat and it was his meat that she was in fact licking.

Soon Erza grew bored of just licking and knew that while she could get him super hard with her skilled tongue, ultimately it would not lead him to blowing his load. So she did what needed to be done and went ahead and encased his swollen cock head within her hot mouth.

"Ooohhh." Natsu moaned as Erza's hot mouth surrounded every inch of his mushroom tip.

' _Ya like that huh, well get ready for this then!_ ' She inwardly smirked as she lashed her tongue all around his cock's head and lathered it with her stringy saliva.

Slowly Erza's head pushed lower onto his thick poll and she began to suck on every single millimeter that was granted to her when she kept lowering her head. But sadly, her mouth could only go so far since Natsu was quite well endowed and she only reached to about half his staff before her lips started to strain.

Natsu smirked when he saw that she had appeared to have reached her limits. "Come on Erza, clock's a ticking." He remained smugly, all too pleased.

Erza just glared at him from her spot but it didn't look too threatening since his cock was in her mouth and she was still sucking.

"Tell ya what, if you can't make me cum, you can still have orgasms." He said which made her look at him with curiosity. "You'll just have to walk into the guild and order a cake with my cum strung all over your face!" Natsu laughed giddily.

Erza's eyes shot wide open. ' _What!? Does this bastard seriously want me to humiliate myself in such a way!?_ ' She asked herself but was shocked even more when her panties grew even more damp. The prospect of public humiliation turned her on!

But that didn't mean that she wanted to do it, she still had to be the leader!

She drew back her head until only the tip remained before once again lowering her head to about half his length, but this time it was much faster. She repeated this process over and over again, each time getting faster and more sloppier. Till about the point where Erza's head was bobbing up and down on his thick dick with waves of her saliva rolling down his shaft as well as dripping onto his pants and pelvis. The room was filled with their heavy breathing and Erza's many gulps and other noises that came with sucking a dick.

"Oh Erza baby, you're so messy." Natsu moaned while leaning his head back but letting his hand wander to her head and running his fingers through her scarlet locks. "My cock is absolutely bathed in your spit and your hot mouth keeps attacking my head." The pink haired man moaned.

"Keep it up, don't stop." He commanded as hand slowly began to grow forceful and helped her with her head bobbing. That, coupled with her growing enthusiasm as well as saliva running down his cock, made it easier for Erza to keep taking more and more of him into her mouth.

' _Mmm... so tasty..._ ' She thought with a serious blush on her cheeks. Her breasts were growing so hot and her pussy was absolutely drenching her panties in arousal. Since she couldn't use her hands to pleasure him, she put them to good use pleasuring her. She greedily grabbed a handful of her right breast with her left hand and her right went to work on her needy pussy, rolling her fingers over it and massaging it in every direction possible.

Numerous _GLUCKS_ filled the room as Erza's head bobbed from his tip, all the way down to his base. She was so good at this now! Natsu could hardly believe it was still his girlfriend who was only a virgin a few days prior. Now she was a cocksucking master!

"Oh Erza..." He sighed. "I'm so close to cumming." He announced, his hand still grabbing a firm grip on her hair and eagerly helping her bob her head up and down.

While his thick shaft was rubbing against her lips, burrowing deep down into her tight throat, Erza continued to attack the underside of his thick, veiny shaft with her tongue to entice more pleasure.

Out of the corner of her eye, Erza saw that the timer was nearing the one minute mark and knew that she had to finish things. But as all skilled masters get, Erza grew cocky (heh...) and thought that she had enough time to try out and experiment some things.

Quickly she pulled her head of his cock, taking a few seconds to let the fresh air fill her lungs once again, before diving her head below his shaft to meet his heavy cum factories. Erza was a little unnerved by the natural musk but continued on to service the pair of balls that had worked so hard the night before.

"Ohhh fuck..." Natsu opened his eyes wide when he felt Erza take one of his orbs into her hot, wet mouth. How the hell did she know that the balls were one of the most sensitive parts.

Erza swirled the orb in her mouth for a little amount of time before switching to its twin. She did this for a little while, rotating the balls before she actually managed to maneuver them around and fit both of the balls in her mouth. Now his cock was really hard.

"Damn it Erza, you're so good." He complimented.

And this was her downfall.

Erza pulled away from his sack and looked up at him smugly. "Well by the looks of it Natsu dearest, all it would take is a simple lick for you to bust your thick load all over my beautiful face." She acknowledged when she saw Natsu's cock so hard, rigid, desperate for attention that it was even twitching. Not to mention the tremendous heat that was rolling off of it.

 **5**

"But you didn't think I was skilled enough to do this. But look at you know, so desperate and hard. You're even sweating in your seat." She smirked.

 **4**

Natsu bit his lip. "Please Erza just finish me off already! I'm so hard and I just want to blow my load!" He whined, he even griped his cock and slowly began to massage it but even it wasn't enough because Erza's skills had made his own hands obsolete.

 **3**

Erza just smiled and shrugged.

"Please Erza! Let me cum!" He pleaded.

 **2**

"Fine, I guess I should show you some mercy." She winked as she lowered her head towards his cock and gave it one, good lick that would be sure to send him over the edge.

And it was like that, that time seemed to slow for her. The timer - which she had forgotten all about - buzzed rapidly on the armrest.

The timer was over.

She couldn't believe it.

But she couldn't stay in disbelief for long as like a white geyser, Natsu's seed sputtered out of his cock head like a hose and he shot his thick, white hot ropes all over her face. He held his shaft with both hands, furiously jerking himself off while looking at his smoking hot girlfriend and unleashed the load he didn't even know he had.

There she was, Erza Scarlet, getting a cum shower right before she had to parade in town like a whore with her boyfriend's cum all over her face.

Wow.

 **Fairy Tail Guild, 12:09 p.m.**

"Mirajane, I'm here for my order." Erza said politely.

"Oh Erza, I didn't expect you to be here this early!" Mirajane giggled as she continued to wipe down the counter with her back to Erza, completely unaware of the poor girl's predicament. Slowly the white haired demon of Fairy Tail turned around with the cake to go in her hands. "One strawberry cheesecake coming right u-" Mirajane paused as she saw her best friend's face.

"Don't ask Mira. Please, for the love of Mavis, don't ask." Erza said with a straight face while Natsu's cum continued to slowly roll down her face and onto her neck and chin.

How was she ever going to recover from this?

 ** _A/N:_** **You can thank NatsuHaremFan for that ending... next up, either paizuri or anal!**


	5. Short but Dirty

**Erza's Book Chp. 5**

 ** _A/N:_** **And time for one of my personal favorites!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fairy Tail**

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

" **Urahara Shoten, 7:26 a.m** **.** " - **Setting. (Just realized I haven't updated that one...)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Natsu's Shack**

In the shack of one Natsu Dragneel, or more specifically his bathroom, the shower was currently running with the hot water on blast. Inside the steamy shower were two occupants whom were taking great pleasure in each other's bodies.

They decided to take a nice, long shower after having to move Erza's stuff into his cabin after Makarov found out about her little stunt involving her ordering cake with a face covered in her boyfriend's seed. He did not appreciate. Not one bit. So he did the sensible thing and suspended Erza from the guild for exactly two weeks, while Natsu got off scot-free for some reason. But because she was suspended from Fairy Tail, that also meant that her bunking privileges at Fairy Hills was taken away as well.

Then Erza had no choice but to strong arm Natsu into letting her stay. Of course he would've let her stay regardless of whether or not she made him. But while he did let her stay, he was going to lay down some ground rules before she started taking up space and eating all his food.

One of his requests was about to be taken care of right now.

Natsu turned off the water and threw open the shower curtain with a very eager smirk on his face.

"All right Erza! Time for part one of your payment!" He cheered as he stepped out of the shower, not even bothering to dry himself off.

Erza blushed deeply but still kept up the facade that she wasn't pleased with what she was about to do. "You idiot. I already let you cum inside me, why must I let you do this?" She bit her lip.

Natsu looked back at her from over his shoulder as he searched through his cabinet to find a very specific item that he had to hide from Happy. "Cause it's the next kink!" He said.

Erza just huffed as she stepped out of the shower, her legs and knees wobbling from both pleasure and excitement, a little bit of his seed rolled down the inside of her thigh as she did so. While he continued to search for the bottle, Erza just leaned over his bathroom counter, pressing her humongous breasts into the cold, hard surface with her round ass perked up and resting in the air.

"Found it!" He finally said after pulling up from beneath his cabinet, in his hand was a bottle of lube.

With an even deeper blush, Erza squealed and rubbed her knees together in preparation. First she got suspended from the guild and now she had to suffer anal with Natsu's huge cock? Today was not her day.

Natsu whistled as he squirted the slick lubricant onto his erect member before slowly slathering it along his length. Erza bit into her swollen bottom lip even harder.

' _Dammit! Look at that thing! It looks so menacing! So angry! So... erotic!_ ' She thought with a frown. How was her poor, tight passage supposed to handle that!

And finally the moment she dreaded came, Natsu decided that his cock was evenly lubed and ready for penetration. So he made to get behind his voluptuous and willing girlfriend and placed both hands on her supple ass cheeks, pressing his long fingers into the firm pads of flesh.

"Oh I'm so ready for this!" He exclaimed as he spread apart her cheeks to look at her cum-dripping slit and puckered backdoor.

"Just... please hurry up so we can get this over with?" She asked politely.

In response, he gave her firm backside a harsh slap. "Sure can do, babe!" Natsu said.

But before Erza could respond Natsu once again separated her cheeks to reveal her small, tight second entrance. It twitched erotically as it felt the heat emanating off of Natsu's cock as its engorged tip rested against it.

To tease her a little, Natsu slowly pressed the tip into the tight entrance of her ass. But to both their surprise, his cock almost easily slipped into her asshole with little resistance. They both thought that Natsu did an amazing job in picking the lube.

"Holy... shit..." Natsu drooled as his cock's head was wrapped around tightly and had insane amounts of pressure on all sides. He nearly went limp onto Erza from the sensation of being in Erza's tight ass.

Erza on the other hand was very surprised with how good it felt with her second passage to be teased and toyed with. "W-Wow..." She sighed, taking a stray strand of her scarlet hair and putting it behind her ear. And then the thought entered her mind. Natsu was already leaning heavily onto her and from the feel of his cock - that was pulsing rapidly - he was experiencing the pleasure times ten.

She could win this.

With a smirk, Erza looked over behind her shoulder. "What's the matter Natsu~" She wiggled her ass. "Too much for you?"

Before he could even began to think of a cocky retort, Erza forcibly pushed against the counter to fully sheathe her boyfriend's cock into her tight backdoor.

Natsu's reaction included a shout and him falling completely onto Erza's curvy back.

Erza didn't give him time to react as she kept rocking herself back and forth onto him with the tenacity of a girl who was fucking her high school crush.

The bathroom were filled with Natsu's moans and howls of pleasure and Erza's taunts. Good thing no one was in a mile radius of the shack otherwise they would hear two wild animals mating.

"Huh? Is my tight little ass too much for ya, big guy?" Erza smirked, pausing in her thrusting to forcibly manipulate her muscles to contract even more around his thick shaft.

"A-Ah! Er-Erza! Slow down!" Natsu groaned, pleading with her to be merciful.

In an effort to try and get some leverage in this unexpectedly horrible game, Natsu grabbed two handfuls of Erza's jiggly, doughy ass. It was previously slapping against his pelvis but now that it was trapped in his greedy hands, he could stand up properly. Now the only thing that was slapping was his hanging sack colliding against her creamed pussy.

With this rapid pace, the sweat of their bodies, their moans and cries of pleasure, and the sheer tightness and heat of Erza's asshole all piled together and hit Natsu's stamina with a weight and burden that he couldn't stand.

"Erza..." He moaned, laying his face into the small of her back.

Erza kept pushing herself against him, her breasts swaying back and forth and slap against against each other. "Go ahead. I can feel your cock crying. Go ahead and blow your load." She said with a small smirk.

Natsu didn't want to. For some weird reason, he felt that he was accepting his defeat. But what was he supposed to do?

"Dammit... I'm cumming..." He groaned.

Only a few more thrusts into Erza and his hanging sack, that was slapping against her dripping womanhood, clenched and within minutes his cock began to spew his piping hot seed into her small hole. Erza rested her ample ass against his lower half and smirked in victory.

"Ah~" She sang. "The sweet feeling of victory..."

With Natsu's limp body hanging onto her, his flaccid cock having slipped out, Erza nonchalantly pushed him off. "Good game Natsu. Now we're even." Erza spoke as she grabbed a towel to wrap around her still wet body.

"Next time do your research on anal before you try it." The redhead said. Sure she won by surprise but she still thought it to be won fair and square.

"E-Erza..." Natsu groaned.

She thought they were even, but she didn't know that she just started a war...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Ooooh. Things are getting spicy. So how should Natsu get back at her? Make her be his maid for as long as she stays at his house? Make her not wear clothes at all? Maybe put her in shackles and torture her with her beloved strawberry cheesecake in various sexual ways? Personally I'm kinda leaning towards the maid idea but who knows? It's up to you so review what you want to see!**


	6. Piece of Cake!

**EB 6**

 ** _A/N:_** **I for one can't stand the severe lack of NaZa fics on this site! That is atrocious! Unforgivable! Haha jk, I'm not that serious. But I do have a message for you all. If you are a reader but have thought about starting your own fic, do it, you'll never regret it. It's so much fun, crafting your own little tale. So just try it out and tell me about it, I would love to hear it.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Some guy that writes porn**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **"** I swear officer, that's not mine **." - Proper Speech.**

 **'** _Marian, close your eyes!_ ** _._** **' - Thought.**

 **"** **Urahara Shoten, 7:26 a.m.** **" - Setting.**

 **"** ** _A Few Hours Later._** **" Or "** ** _With Izuku over at his desk._** **" Scene Change.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Natsu's Shack**

Erza Scarlet laid on Natsu's bed with a victorious grin on her face, after all, she bested Natsu at his own game. Really this was a cause for celebration! But she did celebrate in her own way, she had Natsu run back to the guild to get her a victory cake, and he did so without question.

That was 2 hours ago and frankly she was beginning to get a little upset that it's taking him so damn long. He's just getting her some cake!

With a sigh, Erza picked her lower half up off his bed and looked at the mirror adjacent from her, a little taken back by her disheveled look. Her hair was an absolute mess and she had forgone a shirt so her pale, milky melons just wobbled about, free from their usual constraint and the only piece of clothing she wore was a pair of his sweatpants. She took another shower after putting Natsu in her place, fully expecting Natsu to be there waiting for her with a cake. But he wasn't.

' _What the hell is taking him so long!_ ' The busty redhead fumed. ' _We're losing daylight! He could be back here and we could be reenacting one of my fantasies!_ ' Erza restrained herself from completely obliterating a wall with punches.

But just as she was about to get off his bed, throw on a coat, and go down to the guild to drag his ass back regardless of the punishment, suddenly there was the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Finally!" Erza shouted as she threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, ready to give him a piece of her mind. "What took you so damn long?" She asked as she walked into the living room.

But when she finally caught a glimpse of her boyfriend, she saw that he had yet to turn around until she walked in. So as she neared him, he slowly turned to look at her from over his shoulder. She felt Chios run down her spine when she saw the wicked grin that he wore.

"Sup." He smirked as he finally turned around. And sure enough, he held a large box in his hands that presumably held her cake. But why was he acting funny. She caught his eyes dart to her bare breasts but for some reason, this time she covered them up as she didn't feel comfortable with him ogling her so... so hungrily...

"What's up with you? Why are you giving me that look." Erza asked with her usual monotone voice that had authority heavily prevalent in it. The redhead felt that she should keep up her commanding facade for her own protection but on the inside she was quivering and shaking.

"Oh nothing!" He smiled, completely shattering the creepy aura he just had. "Got your cake!" Natsu said as he brushed past her and set it on the table.

Erza was completely taken back by his complete transition from creepy to cheery. Something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it...

"Then what wa-" Natsu cut his girlfriend off by once again entering creepy mode.

"But I did find something interesting..." He started as he reached into his vest and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. "Remember when Cana swiped your book? Well she managed to rip out a page and, well, check it out..." Natsu smirked greedily as he gave her the paper.

Erza timidly took a hand away from her bosom to take the unfolded piece of paper. She bit her lip as she read the title of it and her eye's widened.

"Cake play..." She read aloud. Natsu chuckled as he took off his vest, getting ready for what was to come.

Erza's hands trembled, right when she got into power it was immediately ripped out from underneath her. On this page listed every detail of what should be done with the cake of her choosing. The entire scrap of paper was just one big list of naughty, erotic ways for Natsu to fuck her that involved cake. And all of them were vastly different but had one thing in common, each commanded that she service Natsu.

The redhead gulped as she looked back up at Natsu who was grinning ear to ear.

"I'll give you five minutes to prepare." He whistled with a wink.

 ** _Five Minutes Later_**

Erza sat on her knees on the floor, right in front of Natsu as he sat in the designated "sex chair," and he looked down at her with a smirk, happy that the tide has turned once again in his favor. But both of them now wore a pair of his sweatpants, only Natsu's had a large tent in his but that was covered up by the box he held.

"So Erza," Natsu rested his chin on his palm in glee. "Are you prepared?" he asked he reached into the box. Apparently he bought more than one cake as he began to set out several on the table beside him, each one as appetizing as the first. In total, Natsu bought 3 strawberry cheesecakes, surely that would be enough.

"Yes..." Erza said, albeit hesitantly. She had once again come to terms with something that was beyond her control so she might as well deal with it.

Throwing the box behind him, Natsu began to reach into his pants to fish out his erection. "So, if you don't mind, I'll start things off." The pink haired young man said as he grabbed the hem of his sweatpants and pulled it down so his rock hard column could spring free from its cloth cage. It stood menacingly in front of Erza, seemingly throbbing with anticipation. Erza pursed her trembling lips as she saw the slightest bit of precum began to leak out his tip.

Natsu smirked as he reached over to one of the cakes and swiftly dug one finger into the icing to test it. He pulled his finger back and waved it tantalizingly in front of Erza. "Lick it." he commanded.

But Erza did more than lick. She latched her mouth onto his finger and swirled her tongue around the sugar coated fingertip.

"Oh you are so ready." Natsu grinned as he felt Erza praise his finger with her tongue and even going as far as to suck on his digit. "Very ready." he said as he withdrew his finger from her mouth. "Time to get started."

Now Natsu hovered a few more fingers over the cake before digging into it, pushing his digits deep into the spongey desert. Erza watched in arousal as he tore his fingers free, surrounded in the cake. Now that he had a good amount of cake, he brought his hand back and grabbed his shaft, surrounding it in cake.

Erza's eyes grew wide as she watched him combine two of her most favorite things: cake and his dick.

"Well Erza," the young man said as he evenly distributed the sweet substance along his length. "Eat up." he pointed his rod at her mouth.

"Y-Yes." she stuttered but it was from excitement. Opening her mouth to form an "O," Erza leaned forward and began to service him with her mouth, bathing her taste buds in the sweetness of the cake but the fleshy taste of his rod.

Natsu moaned in rapture. Sure it felt good rubbing your dick in cake but it felt even better when your girlfriend was sucking it.

Why normally Erza would start her blowjobs at a slow pace, having such a tasty treat on his manhood really made her pick up the slack and start sucking at a phenomenal speed. Her hair whipped back and forth from her sporadic head movement. Her lips clung tightly to his shaft and her tongue ran underneath his pipe.

"That's great Erza..." Natsu moaned, laying a hand on her head in appreciation. His fingers dug deep into the multiple layers of her thick scarlet locks that felt like silk. She was using a new shampoo, he noted as she didn't have her usual strawberry smell.

"C'mon babe..." she sucked even harder when he called her that. "... don't stop. Keep sucking my dick." he begged.

Erza kept up her ministrations for sometime but soon the thick layer of cake that Natsu had applied was starting to fade away into her. With one last suck, she pulled her mouth off his cock, panting heavily as a lone strand of saliva connected her lips to his swollen head. She had a heavy blush and a heavy pant but was still able to communicate with him.

"More..." she breathed heavily, only now noticing how damp the crotch area of the sweat pants she wore had gotten. "...cake... please?" She begged.

Natsu was a bit reluctant to have her off his cock but smirked as he had an opportunity to switch it up some now. "Oh? You're ready for me?" he teased as this time when he reached over for more cake, he grabbed the cardboard bottom of the one he already dug into and set it on his thighs.

"This time, use your giant tits, Erza." he licked his lips in delight as his pupils ran over every inch of Erza's pale globes. The two were so heavy and round that he couldn't wait to feel them caked in cake around his cock.

It took only a millisecond for Erza to agree wholeheartedly. She brought her hands to her breasts and dug her fingers into those firm melons and lifted them over the cake in his lap. Natsu watched, heavily aroused, as Erza's tits smashed into the cake and completely flattened it, the delicious treat either splattering into his lap and floor, or building up into her cleavage. Either way, Erza rubbed every inch of her enormous jugs with cake.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready!" Natsu grinned as he couldn't be patient as pointed his hard on at Erza's now cake covered knockers.

Erza, too aroused to even mirror his smirk, threw the cardboard away and immediately sandwiched Natsu's stiff erection in the valley of her breasts. "Bet that feels nice, huh?" She looked up at him. "Your big, stiff cock in my spongey cleavage? This is what you wanted right? My tits and your cock covered in cake?" Erza bit her lip.

"Mavis, you can be so fucking sexy Erza." Natsu praised her ministrations. Her titjobs were good but this was otherworldly. Her firm, round breasts felt so good around his cock and the gooey substance of the cake and icing nearly sent him over the edge.

Erza's tremendous breasts made wet, slapping sounds as she used her twins to vigorously stroke his member. The sounds only made Natsu hotter and Erza wetter.

While Natsu was reveling in the pleasure that Erza was making him feel, he knew he would eventually climax sooner or later. But he felt that Erza deserved some pleasure too from her excellent performance. And he knew just how to pay her back in full.

Natsu grabbed his girl's shoulders and stopped her. "Hold on a minute..." he grinned whilst looking her in the eye. "I have an idea."

The young man nudged Erza to slide back, which she did, before standing up. "Now you get in the chair with your ass facing me," he said in a tone carrying command with no room to argue.

Erza did so without question, happily setting herself in atop the leather chair while Natsu got on his knees behind her. She had no idea what he was doing until she felt him tear her pants down to reveal her supple ass and aroused sex. She wiggled her hips in delight upon realizing his goal, leaning into the chair so her cake covered breasts smashed up against the cool leather back.

After feeling his heated breath on her own heated apex, she felt the gentle glide of Natsu's hands applying another coat of cake to her dripping snatch. ' _Mavis,'_ she blushed, ' _how much more erotic will this get!?_ ' She asked herself.

Erza's whole body shook and quivered when she felt his long, thin finger delve deep into her womanhood, testing the playground before he would utilize it to its fullest. She had to bite back a squeal of delight from the feeling. But as quickly as that wonderful feeling of his probing fingers came, soon she felt him withdraw his finger from her tight snatch before replacing it with the tip of his cock.

"Are you ready, Erza?" Natsu asked as he leaned forward and pressed his chest against her soft, sculpted back.

Erza looked back over her shoulder and gently laid a small kiss on his lips. "I'm so ready for you, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard." She pleaded.

"With pleasure," Natsu leaned back and smirked as he gently slid his tip in. "With pleasure." Once the tip was fully submerged in her wet folds, Natsu relished in the soft moans that his girl was releasing. She tried to hold them in but it only spurred him on to try harder.

Quickly, he sheathed himself inside her with a powerful thrust, knocking her into the chair even more than she already was. Like a jackhammer, Natsu began to rapidly thrust into her tight snatch with force, sending ripples through her body and sent shivers down her spine. Even she had to admit that over the past few sessions, Natsu was growing more bold and confident in his abilities.

His left hand was placed firmly on her hip but his right reached over to the second cake that was being used and grabbed a clump of cake before swiftly delivering it to her right breast which was swinging back and forth like an tether ball. He rubbed the cake into the soft skin of her right breast before greedily digging his fingers into the firm flesh. Of course Erza enjoyed it the most.

With his hard cock constantly being pushed into her and her lover greedily placing his hands all over her body, Erza couldn't stop the long moan that fell from her lips as she felt her walls clamp around his throbbing staff. It seems as though he was approaching his end of round one, sure he wasn't quite there yet which meant that he was waiting for her to climax first.

"Such a gentleman you are, wanting your lady to cum first, even as you rub that sweet cake all over my body you still treat me with respect." Erza observed. "But your cock is wanting to cum, so I will let you cum, so whenever you feel like it, just let it out inside of me," she purred.

"If you keep talking like that," Natsu moaned, "I'll have no choice but to cum." His fingers stopped kneading her breast like dough but instead switched to tugging on her erect nipple as if he was trying to milk her.

Ah yes, he was really playing to win. He knew her weak spots perfectly and was willing to use every single one of them to his advantage.

"Just give up Erza," Natsu pulled on her nipple tighter, even licking her neck and shoulder now, "you're not gonna win."

But it seems Erza wasn't going to lose either. "Not until you spend your load into my pussy, I won't give up." She used her muscles to tighten the hold on his cock and rubbed her generous ass against his pelvis. She looked back over her shoulder to give him a challenging look. "I'll never submit."

Natsu also gave her that look. "We'll see about that." he said as he began to pick up his pace.

 ** _A Few Hours Later_**

Natsu grinned as he laid back in his kitchen chair, completely nude with his cock happy and limp lying on his thigh. The whole day was spent exactly how we wanted it to be, him fucking his super hot girlfriend.

But speaking of the little stick of dynamite, Erza was standing at a counter in his kitchen with a cookbook in hand and a head of lettuce in the other. "I need to improve my cooking skills," she sulked, "I need something healthy after all that cake!"

' _Yeah,_ ' Natsu smirked. ' _Can't believe we used all of the cakes. And Erza even ate one of them!_ ' He cackled in his head. Of course they completely ruined his rug and other pieces of furniture (not to mention the left over cake imprint of Erza's big tits against every piece of glass and mirror around the house), but it was all worth it, best food sex ever!

Sipping from a glass of water, Natsu noticed how Erza still had a small smudge of cake on her neck, ' _guess it's not over yet..._ ' He grinned.

 **To Be Continued**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Alright guys, next chapter is some good ole fashioned voyeur! Something very kinky. You may have noticed how I skipped over the main dish of sex here, only because I plan for next chapter to be pretty lengthy (like 5k or over) but I have a slight problem. You see, I don't know whether to have Erza (or Natsu) watch their respective other have sex with another woman or have that woman watch Natsu and Erza have sex. If you could possibly find the time to give me your opinion, that'd be great! Anyways thanks for reading and I'll see ya guys next time! Piece!**


	7. Keeping it Clean (At the Moment)

**Erza's Back Baby**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well done guys, well done. No one wanted to adopt this story so I'm kinda stuck with it. I keep trying to finish stories (but I keep making new ones cause I'm secretly a literature masochist…), but you guys wanted more. Kript was so invested in this story that I nonchalantly told him that I would update this story if it got to 400 favs and follows, totally thinking that it would not happen. But low and behold, I was wrong. So here we are, with another chapter of Erza's Book. Let's try to stick with it this time, shall we?**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Fairy Tail or anything relating to the series.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ **OOC and XXX**

"What's poppin' guys?" **– Regular Speech**

' _I can do this!'_ **– Regular Thought**

" **WRYYYY!" – Attack**

" _ **Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m.**_ **" – Setting**

* * *

 _ **Natsu's Home, Wednesday 11:09 a.m.**_

"Slowly… slowly…" Erza advised in a low, growling voice. This was one of the more delicate lessons that she was teaching Natsu and there was absolutely no room for failure.

A sole bead of sweat rolled down Natsu's temple as he tried his damnedest to complete the daunting task before him. Erza trusted him enough to complete this task so he was damn sure he would complete it! Well… he mainly did not want her yelling at him for screwing up…

With exact and precise precision, Natsu ended his task with a long and exasperated gasp of relief.

He successfully shaved a single strip of Erza's leg.

"Well done!" Erza's hard as nails glare softened and she patted him on the head. "I'll make a proper man of you yet!" The redhead praised her boyfriend.

Natsu beamed at her with pride. "Really? Does that mean I can continue?" He asked hopefully, wanting to continue his job and shave the rest of his lover's long, smooth leg.

Erza thought it over for a minute before shaking her head. "Actually no, while you did do good, I want to hurry this up, so we can hurry up and meet our reservations." She lied to him. While they weren't in danger of risking their reservation, she did not want Natsu to get sidetracked when moving on to her pussy.

Erza knew the limits of Natsu's self-control and letting him trim around that area was a one-way ticket to him eating her for dinner.

She saw his slightly dejected face, so she cupped his chin and gave him the smile that she held exclusively for him. "Why don't you go ahead and start heating up the bath and I'll join you in a sec?" Erza suggested.

Natsu nodded and got away from her stool. "Alright, at least I know I can do that right." He smiled as he moved to the tub. Since she moved in, his bathroom was so clean that he could actually take a bath!

Sinking into the tub of lukewarm water, Natsu began to process of radiating heat to the point of making the bathwater simmer. He watched his lover finish off her job in a lightning quick pace.

The redhead had completely cleared her milelong legs of any stubble but opted to keep a nicely trimmed and groomed triangle of hair above her cunt, something that Natsu appreciated greatly.

"Man, you're super good at that!" Natsu commented about her expertise of grooming herself.

Erza nodded as she put up her razor and shaving cream. "Well, I have been taking care of myself for a few years now so of course I would have mastered it by now." Erza said. "Maybe you should try grooming yourself…" The knight smirked.

Natsu looked down at his own pelvis and guessed that she was talking about his own hair above his package. "Eh, I kinda like it." He told her.

The woman now stood in front of the tub before stepping into it. "Move back." She commanded before settling in between his legs. Lying back, Erza felt his hard chest against her shoulders and his member pressed against her lower back. "You may have a bush, but just keep it down. I don't want it interfering in the bedroom." Erza said.

"So, I don't have to shave it, but I can cut it back?" He asked to which she nodded.

"Yes, I won't deny that I do find it kind of appealing when you show off your masculinity." She confessed, blushing slightly as she told it. "It puts me in the mood when I see you take off your pants…"

Natsu moved his arms out of the water and wrapped them around her body, settling to holding her abdomen just under her heavy breasts. "Heh, kinda like how I like it when you move your hair out of the way of your right eye."

Erza looked back at him with a questioning gaze. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

"It's just we both have something weird we like about each other." Natsu told her.

"Oh." Erza agreed. "That's where you were going with that. But I will not deny that that is true. We are kinda weird, aren't we?" She asked.

Natsu nodded. "Yep, we're weirdos." The pink-haired young man smirked before he felt Titania stir in his grasp, as if trying to move away from him. "Something wrong, Erza?" He asked.

"Natsu." Erza groaned in a flustered voice. "Can you do anything about your… _friend_? It's poking me in the back and it's starting to get a little uncomfortable." The woman asked politely.

Natsu blinked twice before realizing what she was talking about. "Oh! Sorry!" Natsu apologized before grabbing his member and forcing it down to sit pleasantly in the cleft of her glorious ass and right up against her freshly groomed cunt. "Its been a while since we last had sex, hasn't it?" He asked.

Erza, who was now fully red from the fact that his hard cock was pressed right against her snatch, nodded. "Y-Yeah, it has." She stuttered a little more than she hoped.

Had it been nearly a year ago, the two would not have batted an eye about being so close together, but now that they have spent so long without sex, they need to desensitize themselves once again.

"With the war and Alvarez and your brother…" _'I even met my mother and let her escape with her life…_ ' Erza leaned back further into him for support, tilting her head so that her ear was against his chest to allow her to listen to his heartbeat. It was true, they were tied up with conflict and the tacticians never stationed them together at the same camp.

Natsu's brother, Zeref, started the war but he was also the one to ultimately end it upon seeing just how prosperous Natsu's life had been. Mavis was also a big reason that the war ended, but that was a story for another time.

While Natsu dealt with his brother, Erza dealt with her mother. After duking it out with the woman who birthed her and abandoned her, she let her broken mother crawl away, letting the woman die in piece. Of course, Irene's possible survival never left Erza's mind and the redhead hoped that the woman would just leave her and her guild be.

Erza put her hands over his own. "We never got any time to be intimate. I can't tell you how much I missed you during those cold, lonely nights at the camps. I missed your heat, your voice, the way you hold me…"

"I missed your boobs." Natsu stated bluntly.

Erza was about to slap him for such a crass and uncalled for comment but Natsu stopped her when he grabbed her heavy breasts, squeezing them hard enough to cause his fingers to sink into the soft flesh and her breast meat to expand in front.

"Kyaa! N-Natsu!" Erza shrieked, her nipples instantly hardening from the rough treatment. To make matters worse for her, Natsu started to emulate a farmer's milking technique.

Her monumental 32F breasts ballooned out salaciously in front of her, turning read from the abuse of Natsu's squeezing. Her cunt was heating up at an alarming rate as well. If Natsu wasn't careful, she may just end up fucking him right then and there!

"So, since all the fighting is over, and Master Makarov reinstated your temporary suspension from the guild, we have a lot of time on our hands." Natsu whispered in her ear. "What's next in the book?"

Erza moaned and squealed in his grasp, shifting from side to side to ease the uncomfortable feeling of that hard piece of meat that threatened to split her in two. "I-If I can re-remember cor-correctly… I think it's voyeurism."

Natsu released her breasts suddenly. "Huh?" He asked. "What the hell does voyoyo mean?"

Erza thanked her boyfriend's lack of knowledge for that moment of respite from his assault on her boobs. "It's pronounced voyeurism. Its taking pleasure in watching someone have sex or having someone watch you have sex."

Natsu's face lit up in realization. "Oh! That means I can watch you have sex with someone else?" Natsu asked in a giddy manner.

Erza was taken back by his outburst. She really expected Natsu to be the jealous type or at the very least, want to have sex with her while someone watched. "Y-You want to watch me have sex with someone else?" She blushed.

"Yep! I think it'd be super hot!" Natsu told her.

"O-Okay…" Erza nodded slowly. "So, who do you suggest? Gray? Elfman? Gajeel? Laxus?" She began to list off the names of possible partners.

Suddenly, Natsu interrupted her and stopped her from continuing her list. "Woah woah woah, if I'm gonna watch you have sex with someone other than me, I want it to be a chick! I don't wanna watch you get fucked by some other guy!" Natsu protested like a sane man.

"O-Oh… yeah… you're right." Erza blushed, mentally berating herself for thinking that Natsu would be that open as to let some other man stick their dick in her. She could always settle for a girl with a strap on. "So which girl?"

Before Natsu could answer her, his heightened senses picked up the sound of light footsteps on the path to his house.

"She's actually coming this way now." Natsu said to which Erza raised an eyebrow in question. She doubted that fate would have them fuck right after their conversation about it.

"I guess we can forget about those dinner reservations then…" Erza puffed out her cheeks in disappointment.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **So I just decided to release this a little ahead of schedule to make up for the solid month of lack of content from me. I've done you guys wrong. I just didn't have the enthusiasm to work some time into my schedule and you guys suffered for it. Hopefully I can update more frequently now that we are in the summer. Anyways, look forward for my next update and check out Kript's profile, he's a really good writer (much better than I am) so I think you all would appreciate his work.**


	8. Watching from the Sidelines

**Erza's Back Baby**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Alright, now's the time of reckoning! As a warning… er, as a pre-warning before you look at the warnings, this lemon will contain Lolis of LEGAL AGE. This Loli is 100% consenting and legal. Her age is far off the clock, so she is indeed ready for the cock. I don't want any reviews telling me that she is underage when I will explicitly say that she is of legal age and explain it.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Fairy Tail or anything relating to the series.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ **OOC, XXX, and lolis.**

"What's poppin' guys?" **– Regular Speech**

' _I can do this!'_ **– Regular Thought**

" **WRYYYY!" – Attack**

" _ **Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m.**_ **" – Setting**

* * *

 _ **Natsu & Erza's Cabin of Love, Wednesday 11:15 a.m.**_

"Who is it?" Erza asked, making to get out of the bath with her boyfriend but was stopped when he held her by her arms.

Natsu didn't look at her but instead in the direction of which the dirt path to his house led to civilization. "It's Wendy. I think she's coming to check on us." He explained.

"Wendy? Oh I have to get ready! I can't let her see us like this!" Erza hopped out of the tub and ran to her towel on the counter.

Natsu was quick to follow behind her, but instead of rushing to get ready, Natsu stopped her by grabbing her from behind and restraining her in his arms. "No! This is perfect!"

Erza fought to get out of his grasp but her own arousal was depleting her strength. Something about being naked and wet with Natsu's erection being forcibly jabbed against her skin was her very own kryptonite. "What do you mean?!"

"What I mean is, I want to watch you have sex with Wendy." Natsu revealed with a perverse smirk on his face.

The red-haired knight before him look appalled by the very idea he suggested. "What?!" She asked with a face of pure disgust. "Wendy is a little girl, Natsu! I know I shouldn't have encouraged this behavior from you, but this is too far!" Erza nearly screamed at him.

Natsu didn't lose his smirk and held her tighter. "Oh, come on Erza, we both know that she's well over the age by at least four centuries. It's nothing too bad! Besides, doesn't she join you and the other girls in the baths?"

Erza's lips trembled. "That's completely different! B-Besides, she may be over 400 years old, but she still looks like a young girl! I could never bring myself to corrupt an innocent girl like Wendy!"

"But that's the thing Erza." Natsu whispered huskily in her ear. "Just imagine: you're her older sister. You must be the one to teach our sweet little Wendy about sex! And what better way to teach her than to dominate her on a bed!" Natsu's cock grew even harder when he imagined Wendy's petite form completely overshadowed by Erza's more mature, muscular, and voluptuous one.

Erza felt his erection pulse and throb against her lower back and she could tell he really wanted to see her seduce Wendy. To be completely honest, Erza wasn't _entirely_ opposed to the idea of having hot, sweaty lesbian sex with Wendy. Plus, the whole point of her book was to experience new stuff that would put her outside of her comfort zone.

"D-Dammit…" Erza cursed. "I just can't say no to you… fine. I'll do it."

Natsu smirked triumphantly. "Great! I knew you would come around! So, this is what I have planned…"

* * *

"Natsu-san? Erza-san?" Wendy Marvell asked as she slowly opened the door. She had been knocking for a few minutes, but no one had answered, and she knew that they were home. With her heightened senses, she could hear the faint sound of their breathing.

She was never one to snoop, but she had been worried about them for quite a while since neither of them had stayed around the base camp for very long after the war with Alvarez. It had been a few days since anyone had seen them and she just had to make sure they were alright.

"Natsu-san? Is there anyone there?" Wendy called out once more. However, unlike the past times, she received an answer this time.

A door creaked open and Wendy's body immediately turned to look at the newcomer into the room, her body standing straight at attention.

"Ah, hello Wendy." Erza greeted as she walked into the room, her body glistening with water and the only clothing she had on was her thin white bathrobe that was strained heavily from her immense bust stretching the fabric to it's limits, the robe was having such a tough job trying to restrain her breasts that the bottom of it only reached to cover a few centimeters of her thick, thick thighs.

Wendy, despite being no stranger to just how handsy Erza could be, still blushed as she saw her mentor in such a revealing attire.

"E-Erza-san! There you are!" The blue-haired girl bowed her head in respect. "I'm sorry I let myself in, but I got worried and I-"

Erza cut her off from talking with a wave of the hand. "Relax Wendy, it's alright. I understand." The taller woman smiled politely, still walking towards Wendy and making the petite girl back up in response to Erza's advancements.

"Thank you…" Wendy gulped, and her blush only intensified as Erza got closer.

Like an Amazonian goddess, Erza was nearly double Wendy in terms of size with one of her breasts easily eclipsing Wendy's head. Erza was the pinnacle of beauty and sexuality while Wendy was the epitome of youth and innocence.

Crossing her arms underneath her ponderous knockers, Erza looked down at Wendy with a hungry smirk. "So Wendy, I can't help but notice that you've certainly matured since we first met you." Erza began to speak in a lower, more seductive tone of voice.

The little woman began to produce steam from her face in response to the complement. "T-Thank you, Erza-san." Wendy squeaked, now coming up against a wall. "B-But I-I don't think I've grown up that much…" Wendy stated, inwardly comparing the size of Erza's monstrous melons to her own budding chest. Of course, there was no comparison.

Erza continued to approach and breach Wendy's personal space. A few more centimeters and she would have been shoving Wendy's cute little face into her cleavage. This was a surprisingly nice experience. Normally when she tried to seduce Natsu like this, he would fight back. But Wendy was a much easier prey.

"Tell me something Wendy." Erza smiled softly as she put both of her hands on the blue-haired girl's upper arms. "Have you ever been… _intimate_ … with someone before?" The redhead asked.

"Intimate? With someone else? What do you mean, Erza-san?" Wendy asked with a confused and innocent face.

Erza cupped her delicate chin. "Being intimate with someone is something girls like us need Wendy. You've seen me and Natsu be intimate, right? When we're both really close, hold hands, and even kiss."

"M-Me? K-Kiss someone?" Wendy asked with wide eyes. "I've never kissed someone!"

"Well then, let's change that, shall we?" Erza asked with a low, mature voice as she slowly began to lean down for a kiss with her sweet little Wendy.

Wendy, being the innocent and green girl she was, did not know how to respond to such an action, from a girl no less! On the off chance that she did ever imagine kissing someone, it was always one of the boys in the guild. However, Wendy knew that no man from the guild would ever see her in that light, especially when there were girls like Erza walking around.

To Wendy, Erza was a kind and beautiful warrior. She was someone that Wendy tried to emulate in all aspects. So, when her beautiful and sexy role model, who was half naked from just getting out of the bath, tried to kiss her, Wendy could not help but respond in kind.

When their lips touched, it sent sparks through both of their bodies. For Erza, it was an exotic experience to kiss a member of the same gender and to kiss someone so inexperienced that they didn't try to forcibly tongue your mouth to hell like Natsu usually did. As for Wendy, the sensation of two wet, plump lips on her own was a brand-new feeling to her, and she liked it.

It started out a sweet, simple kiss but for Erza, it was kind of a bore. She needed to step her game up and get this train rolling, even if it meant causing Wendy some discomfort. The much more mature woman began to gently probe her tongue into Wendy's mouth and explore the girl's oral cavity as her hands wandered down to her cute little butt. Being so petite, Erza did not have too much to clutch, but she worked with her limited resources.

Wendy squeaked into her mentor's mouth when she felt a second tongue in her mouth and foreign hands grabbing and massaging her backside. But, like the kiss, Wendy liked the odd and new feeling that Erza was giving her.

Unfortunately for Wendy, just when she was just starting to return Erza's tongue prodding, Erza reluctantly pulled away from Wendy's mouth with a single strand of saliva connecting their lips. Wendy still had a dazed and empty expression on her face but she still responded when Erza giggled and squeezed her ass.

"So, Wendy, how was it?" Erza asked. "How was your first kiss?"

Wendy broke the string of saliva and sucked it into her mouth. "P-Phenomenal." She breathed heavily with a dark blush on her sweet face. "But w-what about Nats-" She was silenced when Erza put a finger over her mouth.

"Shh. Don't worry about him right now. Let's worry about us." Erza told Wendy with a purr in her voice. "He's gone right now so we have lots of time to get more intimate with each other."

"How can we get more intimate, Erza-san?" Wendy asked with blissful ignorance.

Erza removed her hands from Wendy's bottom and brought them up to her bathrobe. "That's real simple Wendy." Erza said as she began to tease Wendy with more of her delicious, creamy breasts by pushing them together and threatening to tear it open to reveal their full glory. "But first, you gotta promise me something."

"A-Anything Erza-san." Wendy told her.

Erza leaned her head down again but when Wendy tried to initiate another kiss, she stopped her. "Promise you'll start referring to me as 'Erza-nee' from now on." She blushed in perverse glee when Wendy nodded.

"O-Of course, E-Erza-nee." Wendy responded, now unable to look away from Erza's humongous knockers as they threatened to break out of their fabric prison.

"Good, my sweet little sister, now you can do something else for me." Erza smirked. Finally, to Wendy's and her own enjoyment, she pulled on the hem of her robe and let her breasts bounce out into the open in their full glory. "I need you to show these girls how much you love them. Show Big Sister Erza that you love her big, fat titties." Erza instructed.

Wendy could feel her mouth salivate and her pussy flood her panties with arousal. Big, enormous breasts like these were something Wendy always wanted. However, mother nature just did not intend to bestow upon her the same blessings that she gave Erza and a handful of other girls in Fairy Tail.

"O-Okay, Erza-nee. I'll suck your breasts!" Wendy told her big sister as she reached up with her small hands and cupped one of Erza's huge, doughy jugs. It felt like a heavy bag of sand in her petite hands. The mass of flesh filled and wobbled in her hands and Wendy could not stop herself from licking her lips at the sight of Erza's erect nipple. The rosy pink bud stood tall on her breast and was just asking to be suckled upon by Wendy.

Erza put her hand behind Wendy's small head and began to stroke the girl's long blue locks, easing her into the action of nursing off of her. Fortunately for Erza, Wendy took to nursing like a fish takes to water. The young blue-haired gal lavished her lips in saliva before planting her mouth firmly on Erza's right nipple.

The redhead blushed deeply and squealed out in both shock and pleasure. Wendy was surprisingly rough when sucking. It was like the poor girl was actually trying to milk her! The combination of her wet lips, violent sucking, and the way her small hands massaged her round breast made Erza weak in the knees. Natsu was never like this! He at least waited until the actual fucking before treating her breasts in such a fashion as Wendy did!

"T-That's it!" Erza's breathing was heavy and labored, she could hardly stand still! Wendy's sucking had her pussy gushing! "Keep sucking my breast like that! It's so fucking good!" For once, Erza let her language fly around Wendy.

Apart from the sudden urge to cuss like a sailor, Erza could not decide between biting her lip or letting her mouth hang open and her tongue lash out at her dry lips. Beads of sweat and water rolled down her temples and the bridge of her nose. Her eyebrows nearly met together to create a high peak. In summary, Erza had a very scandalous look on her face. It was truly a euphoric feeling to have a legal aged loli suck on your breast.

"N-Now the other…" Erza panted out, trying to forcibly move Wendy's mouth to her other, untouched nipple. "Don't neglect your big sis's tits like that."

Wendy obliged the older woman's demands. It was a swift and quick shift that made Erza recoil as her abused, hot, and swollen nipple was now out in the open once again with the addition of a nice coat of saliva curtesy of Wendy.

' _Natsu… you're an underappreciated genius…_ ' Erza thought in her head. A bit of drool ran down the side of her mouth as she tried to imagine the image Natsu was seeing. If she was in his shoes, she'd be jerking off furiously to this hot sight of Wendy sucking her ginormous boobs.

Erza bit her lip. She didn't know if she wanted to shove her fingers into her own wet pussy or Wendy's.

"Fuck…" Erza hissed.

* * *

Erza's assumption was not far off. Natsu was in fact sitting in the closet, watching them with heavy interest. His cock jutted out, completely rigid and his hand was loosely running up and down it. It felt good to jerk off, but the sight of his sexy and curvaceous girlfriend treating little Wendy the loli to a tasty treat, a treat he had spent many a night welcoming himself to.

However, one thing he noticed was how hot and bothered Erza was becoming. As much as it hurt his pride, he had to admit that Erza was getting more worked up from Wendy sucking on her udders than when he did. Perhaps it was the combination of being watched and having a loli be the one to do it that made her so hot. Either way, he made a note to compare boob sucking notes with Wendy at a later date.

"Ugh… fuck…" He groaned out, still peeping from the bathroom.

* * *

Erza's tits were now properly worshipped. Wendy was doing an excellent job on alternating from the left to the right at a steady pace and made sure her big sister was receiving the best pleasure. As proof of Wendy's dutiful actions, Erza's pale knockers sported a heavy blush of their own with small hickeys around her nipples. They were thoroughly sucked on.

"Alright Wendy…" Erza reached down to Wendy's pert ass and plucked her up into her arms. "Time to move to the next step." The redhead told her as she began to walk to the bedroom. Erza looked to Natsu through the cracked door and nodded at him, signaling for him to follow her once she was inside.

Wendy's arms and legs coiled around Erza like a sloth to a tree. "W-What's the next step, Erza-nee?" Wendy stuttered, feeling Titania's titanic tits press firmly into her small chest.

Erza kicked open the door to the bedroom. "I'll tell ya…" Erza answered as she launched the small loli onto the bed before climbing onto it herself. She didn't stop there, once she was on the bed she pulled Wendy onto her and spread her long, sexy legs so that Wendy had a complete view of her messy wet pussy. "You're gonna eat your big sister's cunt."

Wendy's eyes went wide, and her mouth opened in an unabashed stare. Her eyes running over Erza's fully developed snatch. Everything from the trimmed patch of red hair to the way her wet lips parted to show her the juicy pink insides, Wendy found absolutely perfect. Compared to her own, Wendy found Erza's pussy to be the most beautiful thing on the planet for unlike her plain slit, Erza's was a lot more revealing and mature.

Erza smirked at Wendy's response. No words and only a surprised facial expression. Just like how Natsu reacted to seeing it for the first time. Slowly, she reached up and grabbed Wendy by the hair and guided it down to her awaiting cunt.

"C'mon now Wendy, don't keep your big sis waiting. Eat." Erza smiled lovingly as she pushed Wendy's sweet and innocent face against her pussy, smearing her arousal drenched pussy lips against Wendy's mouth.

Wendy's eyes were almost shut as she inhaled Erza's sweet, natural musk. The blue-haired girl let out a long, hot sigh on Erza's pussy and caused Erza to moan out as the hot air blew over her honeypot.

"Erza-nee's pussy…" Wendy breathed out as she lusted over it. "So, this is the pussy that takes Natsu-nii's cock?"

Erza and Natsu, who was creeping in the room, were shocked that Wendy would be so vulgar and outwardly comment on that. It turned Natsu on greatly and gave Erza an idea.

"Y-Yes. It is." Erza answered with a smile. "This pussy is always filled with your big brother's cock. It feels so good when he fucks me." Erza confessed to the small girl.

Wendy shut her eyes and let her tongue hang out of her mouth as she dragged it along Erza's puffy slit. Wendy's mouth exploded with flavor as Erza's taste washed over her taste buds. It was like a feast that Wendy never knew she was craving. It was far too delicious to be considered legal.

Erza let loose a soft, almost nonaudible moan. Finally, her pussy was receiving as much attention as her tits did. Now that Erza had her prey right where she wanted it, she was going to snatch it.

The blue-haired girl felt Erza shift her legs and move them onto her small back before her thick, meaty thighs were wrapped tightly around her head. Her pussy gushed as Erza tried to literally squish her head between her juicy thighs.

Now Wendy had no choice but to eat her big sister's delicious pussy. With her nose pressed up against Erza's clit and pelvis, Wendy had her tongue in deep to explore every millimeter that she could reach. To entice Wendy more, Erza let out sweet moans and even sweeter nectar for her to lick up.

The intoxicating juice that Wendy felt seep into her mouth was better than the sweetest liquor that Cana passed her way. Her tongue lapped and lapped at the wet and slippery lips that welcomed her to Erza's pussy.

Erza's thighs gripped her head tighter, threatening to pop Wendy's little head like a balloon. The sexy redhead bit down on her bottom lip and humped her pelvis against Wendy's face.

"Mmmnrgh! Wendy!" Erza cried out, using her hands to fondle her hot, needy breasts. Her whole body was flushed with hot blood and her arousal was through the roof. Her back arched and she locked her eyes with her beloved boyfriend. "T-Thank y-you! Thank you s-so much!" She thanked out loud.

Erza knew Wendy probably thought that she was thanking her for the oral pleasure, but Erza was really thanking her boyfriend for this great opportunity. It truly was a win-win situation! Erza got to have fun with little Wendy and Natsu got to watch.

She could feel an orgasm coming up and welling through her body. Natsu could fuck her into oblivion, leaving her a writhing mess of cum and sweat, but Wendy could bring her to a gentle orgasm that she could fully relish in. Maybe someday down the line, she could let Natsu experience the gentle pleasures that Wendy was so good at giving to people.

* * *

Natsu locked eyes with the love of his life and smirked. God, he loved her so much. He would have to tease her later though, for someone who was so against bringing little Wendy into the equation, she sure is enjoying.

He watched as her body shook and clenched as an orgasm washed through her body. It wouldn't be long before he joined her in the land of climaxes.

Oh how he wanted to call out to her and have her help him to completion but he couldn't blow his cover just yet. He just had to stick it out for a little longer and then he could reveal himself to Wendy. Natsu just hoped that when he could introduce himself, he could switch roles with one of them.

* * *

Erza used her left hand to grab and squeeze her left breast. Wendy had now wrapped her arms around the lower half of her body and was seemingly attached to her hips now. It was quite adorable to see this small girl become so attached to her over the course of the events. But with the loli's tongue deep into her cunt, wriggling around and worshipping her, Erza still felt like something was missing.

"Mmmm…" Erza gazed back at her boyfriend once again but with longing eyes. Her pupils lusted over his fat, swollen prick that had yet to blast any of his built-up semen. Her long, slimy tongue ran over her wet lips. She would have to personally see to it that he drains his balls right into.

Wendy was quietly enjoying her meal when she felt Erza's hands grab her shoulders and those thick thighs she had grown accustomed to unraveled themselves from her neck. She was allowed freedom but personally Wendy did not want it. She'd much prefer spending the rest of her life trapped in Erza's lovely legs.

Opening her hazy eyes, Wendy gazed at the object of her affection and smiled warmly and lovingly. "Erza-nee." Wendy whispered lowly. "I love you~"

Erza smirked and patted her on the head. "Oh, look Natsu, my little sister loves me." The redhead told him, glancing back over her shoulder.

Wendy's half-lidded eyes snapped open. "W-What?" She questioned in a quivering voice. Was Natsu here? Would he be angry to see that she was enjoying his girlfriend? "N-Natsu-san! I can explain!" She shouted out, looking around the room to find him.

When Wendy did find him, sitting directly behind Erza, she was astounded to find him without shorts and his long, hard, and drooling member in his hand. Wendy was speechless. Not only was Natsu not angry with her, but he was enjoying it! Plus, Wendy began to blush as she looked at his monstrous member. It would probably split her in half… but the mere idea of Natsu burying his fat cock in her small pussy made her heart throb and her panties damp.

Erza pushed Wendy off of her. "Now it is time for the final stage, my sweet little darling sister, it is time for you to watch me and your big brother fuck." Erza told her as she rolled off the bed.

Natsu made eye contact with Wendy and it filled the small girl with shame to know that her idol had watched her engage in pseudo-incest, lesbian sex. She felt like the lowest scum on Earthland… but she would be lying if she said that it didn't drive her insane with lust. Maybe, just maybe, Erza would let her and Natsu engage in some sexual activity if she asked nicely?

Erza slowly made her way off of the bed and onto the floor in front of Natsu. The redheaded knight placed her hands on Natsu's knees and pushed herself up so that she could give him a proper kiss.

The loli on the bed blushed as she watched two of the people she respected most in the guild share a hot, passionate kiss with plenty of lip smacking and Frenching. She had never seen Bisca and Alzack display such burning hot lust for each other, perhaps it was because their sex life was not as adventurous? Or was it because Erza and Natsu were younger?

While Wendy pondered as to why the older couple didn't seem to have that special flare to the relationship that Natsu and Erza had, the couple in question broke apart from their lustful kiss with a strand of saliva connecting their throbbing lips.

Erza slipped herself into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You were such a good boy, Natsu!" Erza praised him before kissing him once again. "I barely heard you!"

Natsu didn't stop looking at her with those lecherous eyes. "I'm just happy I can fuck you now." He replied curtly, placing his head in her sweat covered breasts for comfort.

Erza turned her head to lock eyes with Wendy. "Take notes Wendy, I'm about to show you how to ride a cock." Titania told her as she reached down to aim Natsu's throbbing erection at her soaking wet cunt. "And if you pay close attention, you'll be able to see- ergh! Fuck!" Erza was interrupted as she sank down on his lively cock and felt him fill her cunt. "Oh that's good! But, as I was saying, you'll be able to see Natsu's balls churn a nice, thick load while I ride him."

Wendy's face was now akin to a tomato. Leave it to Erza to be overly open about sexual things with her. But indeed, she was right, Wendy was scanning over every single centimeter of her idol's erect member. It was big and more than enough to scare Wendy. It amazed the loli that Erza could handle such a big object plunging deep into her cunt. Wendy had felt how tight Erza's pussy with her tongue, and her tongue was nowhere near as thick as Natsu's rigid dick.

Together, Erza and Natsu completely destroyed Wendy's innocence.

* * *

 _Erza leaned her head down again but when Wendy tried to initiate another kiss, she stopped her. "Promise you'll start referring to me as 'Erza-nee' from now on." She blushed in perverse glee when Wendy nodded._

" _O-Of course, E-Erza-nee." Wendy responded, now unable to look away from Erza's humongous knockers as they threatened to break out of their fabric prison._

Millianna looked at the doctor with tear filled eyes. "Give it to me straight doc, what's wrong with her?" The cat woman asked as she looked at Kagura Mikazuchi as she lied motionless on the hospital bed.

The doctor looked at his clipboard and grunted. "Hmm, it appears the poor girl has suffered a severe heartbreak." The older man nodded.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well this was a fun chapter. I know you guys are probably pissed off that the lemon was not finished but honestly, this whole story is about Natsu and Erza fucking so I thought to just skip that and end the chapter here. I'm trying to figure out what the theme for the next chapter will be. Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
